Why Me
by purplerose97
Summary: After the jewel has been destroyed Kagome and Shippo find themselves thrown even farther in the past than before so far back that the Inu no Taisho is still alive, the question now is with her knowledge of the future will Kagome save her best friends father who he never got to know and will she change the heart of an icy prince for the better? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 One Journy Ends Another Begins

**Why Me**

Ch. 1 One Journey Ends Another Begins

Kagome stood on the battlefield bloody and tired, but triumphant and as she looked at her friends she gave them a watery smile for she knew that she may never see them again after today. Shippo and Rin who she had adopted as her own had tears in their eyes they were trying vainly not to shed, as did Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha was as arrogant as ever though his eyes showed that he would miss her too. And her teacher was as always his stoic self though she knew he would miss her as well they had grown rather close over the time she spent as his student and he taught her much just as she taught him much. Finally her eyes turned to the now pure jewel resting in her open palm and she closed her eyes in preparation for the wish she knew she had to make.

She wished with all her heart that all those affected by the jewel find peace and happiness and that the souls trapped within the jewel be set free into the afterlife like they should have been. She opened her eyes to the blue light she was so familiar with surrounding her, but did not expect as a little bundle collided with her just before she was sucked back to her own time.

When she awoke the first thing she noticed was the blue sky above her where she sat in the well the second was the small bundle in her arms that gave a slight moan as she shifted her position. Immediately she checked her adopted son over for any injuries and was relived to only find a large bump on his head that was smaller than the ones he usually received from Inuyasha. Satisfied that her son was safe she gathered her power in her legs like Sesshomaru had taught her and leapt out of the well lading somewhat ungracefully a foot or so away from the well.

She looked around and was shocked to see the forest look so different the trees were smaller and the path she was used to being so worn was hardly there, she turned in the direction of what would have been the Goshinboku only to have her suspicions confirmed they were even farther in the past then before. For there before her was the Goshinboku, but not the one she remembered from her childhood nor the one she was used to seeing in the feudal era no this Goshinboku was much younger and didn't have the scar from Kikyo's arrow. By her calculations because of her knowledge of tree growth she knew the she was at least 200 years before Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the tree. She also knew there was no way back for her or Shippo because the jewel was gone she could feel it, and with the jewel gone the well no longer worked because it no longer had a power source.

She sighed which meant that she would have adjust to life in this era she was fairly certain she could do that with the knowledge Kaede, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru had given her she could. Shippo would have to disguise himself as human if he wanted to stay with her, but that shouldn't be a problem so long as they didn't come across and really powerful youkai or miko's. If she made a concealment charm from Shippo's and her power combined they would only have to worry about really powerful youkai because with her miko power in the charm other miko's wouldn't suspect a thing. Especially if she claimed him as her son what miko would give their child a trinket that could do them harm accept a dark miko and other miko's would be able to tell she was no such thing.

With a plan in mind she felt a lot better about the future she was sadden that she would likely never see her family again, but at least she was alive and hey she might even get to see a baby Inuyasha or meet the famous Inu No Taisho. Just the thought of a chibi Inuyasha had her nearly squealing with girlish glee and of course there was the Inu No Taisho she had wanted to meet the youkai who sired two of her best friends since she had made friends with his eldest son.

She was brought out of her musings by Shippo starting to awaken in her arms as she rested on one of the Goshinboku's roots where she had perched herself after her shocking discovery. Shippo looked really guilty after she had explained what happened to them, but she assured him that it was alright and a t least they had each other and were not all alone. He dried his tears and nodded and she stood up with him in her arms heading for the cave she knew was near where Edo would be eventually built. After all it was beginning to get dark and though she was a powerful miko and she was suppressing her aura and scent right now she did not want to risk becoming some youkai's dinner.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: sorry this chapter was so short but I really just wanted to introduce the story and then dig right in to the adventure!

All Character's except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a Way

**Why Me**

Ch. 2 Finding A Way

Kagome was certain now that she had done some horrible thing in a past life to anger the kami not only was it extremely hot as she and Shippo set out on their journey but her little friend just had to come along and make her life miserable. It was a really good thing she had learned the herbal remedies for such things in this time since she wanted her modern supplies of such stuff to last as long as possible. She also was glad Sango had taught her about how they took care of the blood in that time period once when she had run out of her modern supplies while embarrassing for both of them at least she wasn't completely hopeless. She had even found a way to make it as comfortable as the modern stuff and showed Sango who immediately took a liking to her improvements.

She also had to keep up the scent masking spell at all times because there had been to many times to count during her bleeding time when she almost lost her virginity forcefully during the shard hunt when she didn't know how to use her powers for such things. Not that any youkai would approach her any way because she carried herself with an air of confidence always with one hand on Ame no Tsubasa a gift from Sesshomaru when she completed her training. He had, had Totosai forge it for her from his own fang and she had felt honored by the proud youkai lord's gift. She also kept the demonic aura of her sword tightly concealed she didn't want to give youkai any warning of what her sword was capable of, and she also didn't want to potentially have anyone who worked for or knew Sesshomaru or his father tell them about the sword.

Shippo was curled in her arms panting as he rested after becoming exhausted on their trek across the land, they were heading in the direction of the nearest village and Shippo looked like a human because of the charm she had made with his help. He had black hair like hers and blue eyes like she did all in all he truly looked like her real son, she on the other hand wore a summer haori and hakama set that had been a gift from Sesshomaru along with several others. The haori was a pale blue and the hakama a slightly darker blue though all her haori and hakama were well made only one pair she would not wear and that was her elaborate youkai made set that repelled dirt, and blood and also had the crest of the house of the moon. Those would get her a lot of questions she could not answer if she wore them, and she would guard the secret of hers and Shippo's origins with her life.

She looked up at the sun and tried to judge the time she saw the sun was about half way across the sky and decided they would stop for lunch earlier she had gathered herbs and berries from the forest. She pulled out the berries and gave a handful of them to Shippo along with some herbs that would stave off any after hunger if the berries didn't fill them.

After the short break for their meager lunch they set out again and Shippo was now out of her arms and walking alongside her pointing out things with his youkai senses that they decided not to dull since they could come in handy in a pinch. The time passed on like that him pointing things out to her and asking questions and she answering the questions she could or giving the best answer she could if she didn't know the answer. When she looked up it was near sunset and she looked in front of her spying the village in the distance she had sensed from afar deciding to take advantage of her station she found a secluded clearing and changed into traditional priestess garbs. When she entered the village the villagers immediately began whispering about her, and a man came forward one who she supposed was the village headman.

The man bowed and greeted her "good evening miko-sama, I am Yuudai headman of this village " she smiled and replied "My name is Kagome a traveling miko, and I was wondering if I might trouble you for a place to stay and supplies and food for me and my son?" The village headman motioned for her to fallow him in to what she assumed was his hut after all it was the biggest and most well maintained of all the huts in the village. "Sit" he said and she did he looked to be thinking deeply about something and she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Finally he looked up with a fierce look in his eyes "miko-sama you have come at a most opportune time, you see my wife is pregnant and though we have a midwife I would prefer you deliver the child should something go wrong."

"I see" "tell me is this your first child if I may ask?" His eyes widened and he nodded not expecting her to be able to tell this was his first child he dropped his eyes from hers sheepishly. He looked back up though when he heard her chuckle as she reached out and patted his back smiling all the way and he looked down to see the miko's son was smiling at him as well.

Three weeks after Kagome arrived at the village the village headman's wife went into labor it was difficult though there were no complications (Kagome had studied medicine in the future aptly after she found out she was a miko so she possessed a vast knowledge that no one of this time did when it came to such things.) After five long hours of blood, sweat, tears and no little cussing the cries of a baby were heard it was a healthy baby boy and after she got the mother cleaned up she called the father in to see his new son. Yuudai instantly had a warm glow in his eyes as he looked upon his newborn son and he turned to her and thanked her profusely for her assistance. Wanting to give the family some privacy she walked out of the room to get herself cleaned up luckily there was a hotspring near the village and she briefly stopped to pick up her bathing supplies before she headed to the hotspring.

She sighed as she felt the waters of the hotspring sooth her muscles and thought about the events of the day she always enjoyed this part of her job the most helping to bring new life into the world. And the looks on the families faces when they saw the newest member of their families they always filled her with a warm fuzzy feeling and an unsurpassable joy that radiated from her in waves and made everyone around her feel happy or joyful as well. (the effect she had on people went unbeknownst to her of course though those who could sense her aura knew it was she that was causing peoples moods to brighten.)

When she returned to the village the villagers greeted her warmly they enjoyed have the warm and kind hearted miko around, and even though it saddened them that she would eventually leave they enjoyed every minute spent in her presence.

She spent two additional weeks in the village making sure the new parents had everything under control before she left with the new supplies they had given her as farewell gifts and payment for her services.

She traveled all over the lands her and her son learning new things and fighting youkai who killed senselessly and before she knew it a year had passed and she had gained quite the reputation for herself among both the humans and the youkai of all the lands. The whispered about her willingness to help everyone be they youkai hanyou or human, but how she would not stand by idly if she thought someone had been wronged or killed without thought.

They whispered of her skill with the sword and the bow and how she was able to move as swiftly and gracefully as a youkai.

This lead both humans and youkai to respect her and all youkai to stay away from her unless their intentions were good as she wouldn't hesitate to kill them although she didn't like it.

During the winter months she had grown even more powerful since she had made her way back to where Edo would be built eventually and set up in the cave she had spent her first night in this era in for the winter. She trained herself and Shippo during those months of cold even though she was good already thanks to Sesshomaru's training, but she would not let herself slack off and her skills rust over like old unused iron.

She had found out during her journeys that she had been correct in her calculations the Inu No Taisho was indeed alive and Izaiyoi was indeed pregnant with Inuyasha which meant she had a choice to make she could either save her best friend's father's life or she could leave things as they were. It was a tough decision and would take much thinking on though he didn't have much time to think because Inuyasha would be born in only a few short months. Whatever she chose would decide the fate of not only the great Inu lord, and his youngest but the very course of time itself, and that knowledge weighed heavily on both hers and Shippo's minds.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Ok this chapter was a little bit longer I hope my readers enjoy this chapter as well as any chapters to come.

All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next chapter the Inu No Taisho is stressed about the upcoming birth of his youngest and decides he needs the help of a certain miko from the future.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Inu No Taisho

**Why Me**

Ch. 3 Meeting the Inu No Taisho

WITH THE INU NO TAISHO

The Inu No Taisho was restless the closer his love Izaiyoi got to giving birth to their child he knew her family would not give up so easily as things stood and let the child live if they could help it. He would not allow her and their pup to die he loved Izaiyoi and though he cared for Inukimi the mother of his first pup and he loved his eldest dearly he did not love Inukimi the way he loved Izaiyoi. His eldest was not happy about it no matter what he and his best friend said to him he saw it as a betrayal to his mother even though they had never mated though he still respected his father. His eldest after he informed him of his mating to Izaiyoi had locked his emotions away much to the dismay of both he and his mother he did know what to do, he eldest only wanted power now.

He allowed a sigh of frustration to pass his lips as his best friend Inukimi came in and began massaging his tense shoulders. "Don't worry "came her soft melodic voice "he will come around eventually. He didn't know how she did it but she always knew how to make him feel better and calm him down when his mind was in utter chaos as it was now.

"I know, but I can't help worrying about him he is my eldest, my first born and I love him dearly despite what he might think at this time." "I know Toga and he knows too he is just not willing to accept you falling in love with Izaiyoi at the moment." "You are right as always Kimi, I don't know what I would do without you" at that she only chuckled and slapped him on the back heartily before leaving him again alone with his thoughts once more.

And then a thought struck him there was a rumor of a powerful miko who was roaming the lands who treated everyone regardless with kindness whether they were human, youkai, or hanyou it made no difference so long as they had no ill intentions. Apparently if she thought you were in the wrong she would set you straight and if you killed without thought she wouldn't hesitate to kill you. In fact she was rumored to have exceptional skill with the sword and the bow and arrows, and she might be just the solution to both of his problems she could protect and care for Izaiyoi until she gave birth and possibly teach his eldest a thing or two as well.

Decision made he set about personally finding the miko who was quickly becoming a legend among both youkai and humans alike.

WITH KAGOME AND SHIPPO

Kagome was near the palace where she knew Izaiyoi-hime was being held prisoner by her family for mating with a youkai. She sighed some people were just so short sighted they couldn't see the love the youkai and the hime had for each other. She had finally made her decision as to what she would do she would not warn the youkai lord no, but make sure he stayed alive even if she had to make a set of subjugation beads to see it happen.

She was brought out of her musings by a happy squeal from the village children and her adoptive son. She smiled at the scene happy that her son was able to play like a normal child and didn't have to constantly worry about being in danger though he still trained he said he wanted to stop having to have her always protect him instead of focusing all of her attention on her fight. She was proud of her adopted son and immensely pleased with how his training was going he still wasn't as strong as her though he was getting there slowly but surely.

She felt the wind shift suddenly and a powerful youkai brush across her miko senses raising the hair on the back of her neck and warning her that a supposed danger was near. She was curious from the aura the youkai coming towards her was most definitely that of a youkai lord. What was a youkai lord doing here and possibly being far away from his lands?

She had her reiki tightly concealed so the youkai most definitely couldn't sense her she would wait because either the youkai had business with Izaiyoi-hime (if so it was most likely the Inu No Taisho) or they were looking for her. In which case they likely wanted her help with something important she had gotten requested from both youkai nobles and human nobles before. Though a good portion of those she turned down because many of the requests wanted her to kill someone and she was a miko a protector not a murder she only killed in self- defense or when standing up for what she believed in. She was also not wearing her miko attire instead wearing one of the kimonos that had been a gift from one of the villages she had helped which wouldn't make it as easy for the youkai to tell her station.

One thing stood to reason though this would certainly be an interesting day.

WITH THE INU NO TAISHO

He had heard a rumor the miko he was searching for was in the village near Izaiyoi's castle he found it ironic that the women was so near his mate the one he wanted her to protect. He landed in near the village, but sensed no miko ki coming from in or around it so either the miko was no longer here or she had hid her aura in which case she was strong indeed most miko he knew of could not mask their power. This finding was intriguing and made him even more certain that the miko was the key to making his eldest son see reason.

The village stirred in unease when they saw him coming into the village and immediately stopped what they were doing, as a man came forth from the crowd obviously the leader of the village. The man bowed low and when he straightened he spoke "to what do we owe this pleasure youkai-sama?" "This one is searching for the miko who has been rumored to help all and heard she resided in this village, is this true?" "It is I shall take you to her if you so wish it" he nodded and fallowed after the other male.

Kagome was humming as she crushed herbs in a bowl to make a healing salve she was helping the elderly healer that lived in the village and was helping the women with training her young pupil in the way of herbs. The elder enjoyed the young miko's presence the girl was very gentle and kind, but stern and wouldn't hold back on telling you exactly what she thought about you. The young women also had a way of training her young apprentice that kept her involved and not so board yes maiyune loved helping people, but she was young and couldn't keep focus if something could not keep and hold her attention.

Kagome smiled as she recalled the elders shocked look when she got her apprentice to sit through an entire lesson on healing herbs without losing her attention once.

She looked up when she sensed the powerful youkai aura from earlier approach the hut where she sat grinding herbs along with the aura of the village headman. When they stopped a short distance away she looked up only to see a face she recognized from the brief glimpse during the Soun'ga incident and from the paintings at the western shiro. It was the Inu No Taisho which means he had business with her. She silently was grateful for the fact she had her scent hidden and Sesshomaru had taught her how to control her outward expressions even her eyes did not give away what she was thinking.

She looked to the village headman for an answer he cleared his throat "miko-sama, this youkai here asked for an audience" she nodded and he must have also taken that as a signal to take his leave for he left her alone with the youkai. She tilted her head to the side while staring up at the youkai questioningly "may I enquire as to your business with me youkai lord?"

He examined the female human as they approached her he paused to inhale and try and catch her scent, but was surprised to detect not a hint of her scent she must have had a very good teacher in order the be able to do that. What he found even more odd about her was her sapphire blue eyes that where like frozen pools though they weren't icy like his eldest child's they were still vacant of any emotion. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard her speak "may I enquire as to your business with me youkai lord?" So she was aware of his status perhaps this would aid him in his quest for her assistance.

They stared at eachother for a few moments longer, but were interrupted by a sudden breathless call of "mama, mama", she looked over and let a small smile grace her features as he adopted son launched himself at her. She caught him easily and he snuggled into her chest for a moment and she kissed the top of his head affectionately "what is it Shippo?" she asked him as he peaked up at her from her lap. He fidgeted for a moment before he replied "I sensed a powerful youkai aura enter the village and was worried about you mama." "Oh you big sweetheart, thank you for being so worried about me, though I don't think I am in any danger as I was informed the youkai you sensed intended to speak with me and you and I both know that youkai lords are honorable."

Her kit nodded then settled himself in her lap he knew what she said was true, but his instincts were still clamoring so he decided to be present for the conversation to appease his instincts.

Toga watched the miko interact with the concealed kitsune pup she treated the little one as if he were he own by blood, though he had to wonder how she had managed to adopt the little one since kitsune where master tricksters they did not easily give up their young. Though he thought perhaps she had come across the young one after his parents had been killed and taken him in which seemed the more likely option with what he had witnessed himself and what the rumors said. It was truly amazing how some of her emotionlessness melted away when in her pup's presence, and he wondered if Sesshomaru would be that way with his own pup if/when he mated.

He cleared his throat bring both pup and mother's attention back to him. "You are both involved so your son can stay for our conversation" he felt the little one's gaze warm and mentally congratulated himself for scoring a few points with the pup. The miko settled herself more comfortably and turned those unsettlingly bright and extremely intelligent looking blue eyes on him. He had never felt so vulnerable as he did then not since he was a pup it felt like she was peering into his soul and seeing everything he had done in his life and was measuring his worth based on what she saw. It was unnerving to say the least, but he pushed it away and began to tell her why he had sought her out.

When he was done she had a contemplative look on her face, as did the pup sitting in her lap they looked at eachother for a while seemingly communicating silently with eachother before nodding apparently coming to a decision. When the miko looked back up to him her impassive mask was back in place and he held his breath as she opened her mouth to reply "we would be honored to watch over and care for Izaiyoi-sama." "Good" he replied his deep baritone rumbling his approval of her answer. Since I will be working for you now I see no reason for you to not know my name "I am Kagome a traveling miko" "and I am the Inu No Taisho ruler of the western lands, but you may call me Toga." "Very well Toga-sama."

"One more thing Toga-sama" "yes" he replied "

"When do you wish me to be ready to travel?" "In a weeks' time I wish to retrieve my mate and take her to the western shiro with us so that she may be even safer from any attacks upon her and my pup's life." "I understand we shall see you in a weeks' time then Toga-sama" he nodded before leaping into the sky and heading back to the western shiro he had much to do to make ready for his mate, the miko and her pup's arrival"

 ****Chapter End****

Author's Notes: This chapter is done I hope I did well and got Toga's personality right, do you think Inukimi should be more resentful or stay the same as she is in personality in this story?

All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next Chapter- Kagome meets Izaiyoi and they hit it off, Toga takes them to the western shiro, and Kagome comes face to face with a younger more haughty Sesshomaru good thing she knows older Sesshomaru's personality so well otherwise she might be tempted to purify him future teacher or no


	4. Chapter 4 Strong Will Meets Hauteur

**Why Me**

Ch. 4 Strong Will Meets Hauteur

A week later just as promised the Toga was back to pick her up from the village where he had found her. She was excited to see the western shiro again though she was sure it was relatively the same she also knew it would be different because a different lord was ruling it. She turned her musings inward as thought about the people she knew she was about to meet.

She wondered if Sesshomaru was the same as he had been before Rin changed him probably after all he likely just found out about his father's human mate and knowing how inu-youkai worked would have seen it as a betrayal. She knew what Izaiyoi looked like due to the incident with the un-mother, but she wondered what the hime would be like in person certainly intelligent of course, but what more was there to the hime. Would she be haughty like many other females she had met, would she be shy and demure like many of the feudal era's female's, or would she be kind and just and always have a very good and valid reason for her actions.

She also wondered about lady Inukimi she had met Sesshomaru's mother on one occasion during her training, and she knew that her teacher did not just get his intelligence from his father. The lady Inukimi was intelligent to the extreme and ruthless as hell just like her formidable son especially if she wanted something what she wanted she got and nothing got in her way. That realization made a shiver of fear course up her spine and she decided she would do her best to keep Inukimi's curiosity off of her she really did not want to feel like an ant under a magnifying glass pun intended.

Sesshomaru's iciness and witty come backs she could deal with his mother's curiosity and penchant for toying with people out of boredom she could not. It was lucky thanks to lessens from the lady that she knew pretty much everything there was to know about youkai culture, and she was freverently thanking Sesshomaru for forcing her to go through torcher by Inukimi to learn about such things. Inukimi had also taken the liberty of teaching her many of the youkai languages which came in handy if you wanted to listen in on youkai talking without them realizing you could understand them. She remembered the look on several of Sesshomaru's generals and advisors faces when she repeated word for word in Japanese what they had said about her. She thought they were going to faint and die of a heart attack right then and there and she had to struggle to keep from dropping to the floor rolling around laughing her ass off.

That had most definitely been one of the best days of her training that and the day she put the stupid servant in their place who dared to insult her little Shippo calling him a disgrace the their race. He miko powers had risen and swirled around her dangerously then making the hair on her son's neck stand up and the female servant cower in fear of what she would do. Luckily Sesshomaru had decided to step in then and punish the insolent maid himself she had been banished form the palace and threatened with bodily harm should she attempt to return or conspire against him. If there was one thing Sesshomaru didn't do it was make idle threats if he promised something he keep that promise.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt them landing and even after all this time she was still in aww of the western shiro it was magnificent with its towering outer walls, lush luxuriant gardens, and plush bedrooms. Not to mention the remarkably modern bathing chambers Kagome was almost heartbroken when she had to leave simply because she loved bathing and the hotspring waters were simply divine.

She walked two steps behind Toga as he was higher ranking than she only one of equal rank was allowed to walk beside the lord. The gigantic doors to the entry hall of the castle were opened and they were admitted inside and before them stood the lady Inukimi who looked a little younger and a definitely younger looking Sesshomaru. The lord stepped aside so his lady and first born could get a look at her she showed no weakness she knew she had to prove herself worthy to the two inu before her if her stay here was to be at all pleasant. The lady circled her inspecting every inch of her, she then flared her aura out and Kagome flared her aura in response just as strongly as the lady had. The whole time she had not looked up as looking the alpha(s) in the eye was a sign of disrespect.

Finally the lady seemed satisfied and said "raise your head little miko" she did and met the lady's sharp golden eyes that had something akin to approval in them. "I must admit when my lord first informed me of his intentions I was skeptical that you would be of any help, now I see I was wrong in my assumption you are strong and will do a fine job protecting my lord's mate." She bowed and said "I am honored by your praise milady and will do my best not to disappoint you or your lord "I did not doubt you would". The young lord just gave her a onceover and sniffed in disdain before giving a look to his father and turning around to stride out of the room.

When the doors had closed behind his eldest the lord sighed and turned to the miko who he had brought to help his mate "I am sorry for my eldest disrespect he does not approve of my mating nor does he approve of humans in general." "It is all right my lord I have dealt with youkai and humans like him before I am sure if I can deal with them I can deal with the young lord's temperament." That got a chuckle from the lord "yes but I doubt they were anything like Sesshomaru he gives a new meaning to the word asshole no pun intended." The lady gave her lord an icy glare for that one and he just srugged the look in his eyes saying as clearly as if he were speaking "what you know it's true". The miko chuckled at the exchange which caused both youkai to raise an eyebrow at her in a similar fashion to Sesshomaru which made her want to chuckle harder, but she withheld the chuckles knowing they might think her crazy.

Shippo who had been silent the entire way to the shiro and up until now chose that moment to speak up gaining the attention of the inu matriarch "mama I'm tired can we go to our room now so I can sleep?" She looked towards the lord for the answer, but it was the lady that spoke "come I will show you personally to your room for the duration of your stay here." The lady turned to lead the way out of the entry hall of the palace and just before they disappeared through the door the lord spoke "I will send a servant for you to escort you to dinner, at dinner you will meet your charge, after dinner we will move to my study to discuss your duties and privileges in more detail and inform Izaiyoi of the reason for your being here." She nodded before fallowing the lady into the twisting hallways of the palace.

 **With the lady, Kagome, and Shippo…**

She fallowed quietly behind the lady as she was led to her room knowing from personal experience the lady did not appreciate idle chatter. Having grown used to not conversing as much due to traveling and being trained by both the lady and her son she was not bothered by the silence at all unlike most of her kind would. Eventually they came to a door in the family wing of the palace which didn't surprise her after all it would be easier to take care of Izaiyoi if she were placed closer to her. What surprised her though she kept it tightly hidden behind her polite mask was the fact the room she would be staying in the same room she had been during her training with Sesshomaru.

The lady turned to her and said "this will be your room for the duration of your stay here; the other door inside on the right leads to your own personal hot springs, the armoire in the corner is full of kimono you can wear if you do not have fitting clothing, the bell near the futon summons a servant if you need anything." "I suggest you bath and get dressed the evening meal is in one hour, oh and your son will be staying in the same room as you since my lord felt you two would not want to be separated in an unfamiliar place, I will see you at dinner." And with that the lady was gone leaving the two newcomers to get themselves settled in their new home for the time being.

 **With Kagome and Shippo…**

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the lady Kagome spun around and took in the room it was the same as it had been when she stayed in it in the future, Light blue walls polished elegant mahogany furniture, with soft cushions around a small table, a desk with paper and writing utensils, and a large futon big enough to fit six people comfortably and armoire filled with beautiful silk kimono, and a mirror with all the works a female would need including a standing mirror. She set her bag on the floor on the right side of the armoire before looking for a formal kimono suitable for eating dinner tonight, and then getting Shippo one of the formal hakama and haori she had bought him from out of her bag. She turned to Shippo and he nodded and they both headed for the hot springs to get cleaned up for dinner.

Once in the hot springs they quickly cleaned her helping Shippo with his hair before she took care of her own and then getting dressed. The kimono she had chosen was a two layer kimono with a pale blue inner kimono and an about two shades darker but still very light blue outer kimono with white doves racing across the fabric, and a pair of matching light blue slippers. For Shippo she had chosen a teal haori with emerald leaves scattered about the sleeves, a brown vest to go over the top, pale green hakama and durable brown youkai hide boots. She sat Shippo down in front of the mirror and brushed out his hair tying it with a white ribbon and then sat down herself to brush out her own long raven locks that now reached down to her mid-thighs. She then threw her hair into a tight yet slightly messy bun and put on a bit of pink rouge to complete the ensemble.

Just as she was wiping the excess rouge from her finger tips there was a knock on the door she called out "come in" and a maid stepped into the room and bowed "my name is Hitomiko milady, milord has sent me to escort you to dinner." She nodded to the young youkai female who she could tell was a bird youkai of some sort since she was a little flighty so to speak. Occasionally the youkai would look over at her and she guessed the youkai found it odd that a miko such as her was not trying to kill her no but instead was fallowing sedately behind her calmly. Eventually the youkai gained the courage to ask her question "milady pardon, but I wanted to ask why help the lord he is youkai don't your kind hate youkai and think us ruthless savages born form the depths of hell itself?"

 **Outside the dining hall…**

The maid was surprised by the chuckle she got after her question, but even more surprised by the answer she received "while that is true of most of my kind it is not true of myself." "Milady?" at the maids questioning look she elaborated "you see I do not believe that all youkai are evil hell spawn, but should receive the benefit of the doubt just like humans, after all there are good humans just like there are good youkai, and there are bad humans just as there are bad youkai." "wouldn't you agree?" Just as she finished that sentence they arrived at the dining hall and the miko and the young kitsune left a shell shocked youkai maid behind. Hitomiko knew things would be quite different around the palace and couldn't wait to tell the other maids about what their lord new miko ward had said.

 **With everyone in the dining hall…**

As Kagome entered the dining hall she and Shippo bowed to the lord, his mate, and his lady and thanked them for their hospitality and the privilege they had given them. Dinner was a quiet affair with only Lady Izaiyoi trying to make small talk she caught the young prince starring a few times likely surprised that she could handle watching a youkai eat. She was used to it after all she had spent months in this very palace watching the very prince who watched her eat along with any of the youkai guests he happened to have visit. Not to mention she had been on battle fields covered in blood spatter from fallen enemies and had to treat wounds from said battles before so she was pretty much immune to blood and gore now.

After dinner Toga-sama stood and offered his hand to his mate and motioned for her to rise as well. She fallowed quietly behind the lord and his mate to his study that was the same as she remembered with a few minor details. Toga-sama sat himself down behind his desk and his mate down beside him, and motioned for her to take the seat across from him. "Now to outline your duties, you will check on Izaiyoi every morning after she gets up and every evening before she goes to bed to assure that she had the pup remain healthy."

"You are free to go anywhere you wish in the palace, and you have full use of the dojo anytime you wish as I'm sure you and your kit would like to hone your skills."

"You may leave the palace and got collect herbs in the forest, but you must inform me first and take at least one guard with you I will not have you harmed while in my employ."

"Also at some point I would like to see your skills with the sword and the bow so I can judge whether you are competent enough to protect my mate, I mean no offense it is simply the way I do things."

"That is all for the night, you may return to your room for the night" she nodded and walked back to her room and as soon as the door closed her mask crumbled and she let out a sigh of relief. The day had not been nearly as bad as she imagined, but it had still been really tiring she thought as she stripped and pulled on a sleeping yukata she had gotten out of the armoire. The last thing she remembered before darkness took her was collapsing on the futon and curling around Shippo protectively.

 **|Chapter End|**

Author's Notes: Next chapter Kagome teaches Sesshomaru a lesson in humility. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story it makes me very happy that so many people like this story already even though I have barely started it!

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


	5. Chapter 5 Fight to the Finish

**Why Me**

Ch. 5 Fight to the Finish

Kagome woke up later than usual not feeling the need to get ready for travel or help out at whatever village she was staying at like she usually did though she still woke up pretty early by others standards. She spread out her senses searchingly towards the direction of Inutaisho's room and found Izaiyoi to still be asleep so she didn't have to start her duties just yet she thought as she stretched like feline. She next sought out Inutaisho's aura to let him know that she was awake even though he probably already knew that she was. He responded to her gentle prodding with a light nudge of his own in greeting. Satisfied she gently and quietly slipped out of the bed she and Shippo had been sharing to start her morning routine.

She went over to the armoire and choose a light green haori and hakama set and over that a slightly darker green kimono with no ornamentation on it at all after all she was a worrier not a princess and need not dress nicely unless in the presence of guests or at dinner. Once done she went over to her bag and took out the soap she had made herself that was the same as her own personal smell at least that's what Sesshomaru's mother had told her when she picked up another in a market they had gone to.

 ** _Flashback: They were going to the village outside the castle gates today for her lessons because Lady Inukimi was teaching her etiquette so she need to learn how to choose things best suited for herself that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Accessories such as jewelry, hair ornaments and what colors suited her best and brought out her greatest features. She was oddly drawn to a perfume and soap shop and was looking at the soaps and sighing dreamily when Inukimi thrust a bar of soap into her hand and told her "this one suits you best because it is the closest to your natural scent".{ End Flashback_** }

After that day she either bought that kind of soap or she made it herself after having someone teach her how to make soap of course since she didn't after all she lived in the future where machines made almost everything.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of the distant past before she skipped to the hot springs attacked to her room and stripped bare in moments she sat on a stool and pored a bucket of cold water over her head. She then proceeded to scrub down and climbed into the hot spring (she could do the cold water thing here because it was indoors so there was no risk of her catching cold from bathing like this). She soaked and swam off and on for her bath and was thoroughly enjoyed herself she hadn't had the chance to just soak in a hot spring in forever.

By the time she got out Shippo was up and rubbing the sleep out of his still sleep hazed eyes he immediately noticed her and offered her a sleepy smile and a faint "good morning oka-san". She just chuckled and have the still not quite awake boy a gentle hug and a good morning kiss before choosing out an outfit for the boy and ushering him gently towards the springs to wash up for breakfast which would be soon. As soon as her son was dressed they headed down to breakfast where Izaiyoi greeted them with a cheerful hello she had taken an immediate liking to the little miko.

The lady merely greeted her with a slight nod of her head while the lord gave her a small smile he was quite taken with the little miko as well, and the prince just ignored her as if she didn't exist. The atmosphere this morning was a little less strained like it was yesterday and she actually chatted quietly with Izaiyoi unlike yesterday where she just ate her meal quietly and nodded every now and then to show she was still listening.

Finally the meal was over and it was time for Izaiyoi's checkup she was led back to her room where she was asked lie down, Kagome them quickly cleared her mind and placed a glowing hand gently on Izaiyoi's stomach. She vaguely felt Inutaisho's presence hovering over Izaiyoi protectively looking for the slightest sign that she was hurting Izaiyoi she snorted inwardly like that was ever going to happen. Once finished she gave both Izaiyoi and her mate a gentle smile and informed them that the baby was doing fine and that she should give birth to the little one pretty soon. Both parents were overjoyed though a little anxious Izaiyoi because this was her first child and Inutaisho because things were getting dicey between the west and the north.

The west and the north had always been rivals now though they were enemies even though the Inu No Taisho and Ryuukotsusei had been friends since they were very young and then one day the dragon lord had declared them enemies. No one knew the reason why and though he didn't show it the Inu No Taisho had been deeply hurt by the dragon lord's declaration.

The only reason she could tell that, that was what Inutaisho was thinking about was because a) she had heard the story from Myoga in the future and b) she had spent enough time around his eldest to be able to read what he was thinking. Seeing the worry on his face she set out to relieve it and said "do not worry Inutaisho-sama I will not let any harm befall Izaiyoi-sama even if I must die to do so then so be it so long as she is safe!" For even greater effect she bowed low to both the western lord and his mate whom she had agreed to protect. The Inutaisho was looking at her gratefully while Izaiyoi was getting a little teary eyed "if you are going to make a promise like that them I will have another of you?" "Hai?" "Don't throw your life away recklessly or unless you believe there to be no other choice!" "Hai Inutaisho-sama!"

With those last words she excused herself from the lady and lords presence and headed towards the library planning on doing some relaxing reading before going to train in the dojo later in the afternoon. On her way she sought out her son's aura and as she figured he was busy playing pranks on the guards and castle staff honestly he was too mischievous for his own good sometimes she thought fondly.

She finally reached the library and proceeded to look for a scroll she wanted to read she spotted one on kitsune youkai and decided to read up more on them because really didn't know all that much about kitsune and it may give her some insight on how to raise Shippo. Taking the scroll to a comfy looking nook in the back of the library near a window where she could gaze out at the garden during the day and get a beautiful view of the sunset if she was here when the sun set. Curling up comfortably on the feather cushions she began to read and that was how the young prince found her.

Honestly she was expecting him to confront her at some point in time while she stayed here though she was hoping her would give her a few days to settle in but she had been hoping for too much with that she knew how impatient Sesshomaru could be when he wanted to. She sighed and looked up at the seething young prince with a pleasant smile "Is there something I can do for you prince Sesshomaru?" "I need nothing from a mortal such as yourself" he said in a biting tone "My father has fallen far first he mates with that weak and pathetic mortal hime and then he brings a miko with barely any power into the palace!" She knew he was trying to rile her but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction instead she was going to hit him where it hurts in his ego. If she knew one thing that got to someone especially if that someone especially a male someone it was jabbing at their pride.

"Oh if your father is so weak them why do you keep losing to him every time you challenge him?" She smirked at his shocked look "don't be surprised I've heard of you you're quite well known among both human and youkai kind" she was cut off by him swiping his claws at her. "Oh my I heard that you didn't like humans, but going so far as to attack one of your father's guests I had thought better of you than that my mistake." That only seemed to piss him off further than he abruptly halted himself mid-strike apparently figuring out that she was purposefully pushing his buttons to get him to react. "Hn you have a sharp tongue it's too bad you don't have the strength to match it" "really!" she said just as he was about to leave "well if you're so sure you can beat me why don't we test that theory of yours in a spar."

He smirked thinking that showing her his deadly fang combined with his now animalistic expression would scare her, but he had another thing coming this younger Sesshomaru was no were near as scary as his older self. She merely smiled and said "I'll meet you in the dojo in one hour" before walking past the youkai prince whom she had managed to stun twice in a short amount of time "Fine I accept your challenge mortal" he said over his shoulder "but it's your funeral I won't go easy on just because you are a weak human!"

Undenounced to them Kagome's maid who had come to check on her had heard her challenge and the young princes acceptance and was excited she had a feeling her little miko charge would teach the young prince a lesson he would never forget. She hurried to tell her lord of what she had heard knowing he would want to see it to see his son's reaction and to see how skilled the little miko was so he could rest easy leaving his mate in the care of the miko.

She burst into her lords' study in her haste to tell him the news luckily he wasn't preoccupied with any guests at the moment or he would have surely punished her.

He raised an eyebrow and waited for the maid he had assigned to the little miko to catch her breath so she could tell him why she had barged into his study. "My lord I am sorry to intrude, but I just heard the little miko you assigned me to challenge your son to a sparring match". "Really is that so when did she set this match for?" "one hour from now milord" "very well I shall watch this little match to make sure that no one gets seriously hurt knowing my son if she wins he will try and kill her and I cannot have that seeing as I just found her and she can take better care of Izaiyoi than most anyone else".

"You may go now" "and Hitomiko?" "Hai milord?" "I would appreciate it if you spoke of this to no one I do not want this to become a spectacle, having Sesshomaru challenge me constantly is bad enough without this added on to it." "Hai milord" then she turned around and resisted the urge to tell everyone she saw about what she had whitness being a bird youkai she was naturally chatty, but she would withhold the urge to talk for her lord.

Lunch came and went and the time of the challenge drew near surprisingly the little miko was the first to arrive and she went over to the wall to choose a weapon for the fight and the Inutaisho watched her keenly as she ran her hand over the many weapons he had available. She surveyed the weapons as keenly as the Inutaisho surveyed her and she knew without a doubt that these weapons were the same as she had seen in this dojo when she was training with the future Sesshomaru. She skipped over the swords, the axes, the bow and arrows and quite a few other weapons that most people would choose and came to the scythes. Now that was an odd choice not many people chose scythes as a weapon mainly because it was so hard to use it in battle.

This would be a most interesting fight to be sure and just as that thought finished his eldest walked into the room wielding tenseiga his son was rather overconfident then if he was using tenseiga. Kagome had already stripped to her haori and hakama for this match so she got into a ready stance as Sesshomaru did on the other side of the dojo. "I hope you are prepared to lose mortal" "I'm not the one that will be losing, but thank you for worrying about me" she said pleasantly while he growled quietly. Oh so the little miko had a sharp tongue this would be an even more interesting match then he had first thought.

He brought his focus back in just in time to see his son charge at the little miko who surprisingly blocked his sons thrust effortlessly with the blade of her scythe, so she knew how to use it her master must have been skilled not many had the skill to use a scythe much less train someone else to use one.

He could see his son was getting frustrated with how this fight was going he had not expected her to be even remotely this good in all honesty he had not either, but she was and she wasn't even using her powers yet. He could see the finely defined muscles in her legs, arms and abdomen bunching and releasing as they fought in a wonderful display of strength. This fight went on for three hours straight with neither giving an inch by this time sweat was pouring off of both of them and the Inutaisho knew this fight would soon be over. They both were tiring especially Kagome because although she was extremely well trained she was still only human and humans could only take so much especially with opponents who had centuries of practice and skill like his son.

He zeroed back in on the fight he did not want to miss the outcome of this fight. Suddenly without warning Kagome threw her scythe to the side and caught Sesshomaru's blade with both hands and before Sesshomaru could react she had brought her foot up enhanced with her miko powers and sent him flying across the dojo and into the wall were it took him a moment to get up from the impact. He could tell that this fight was over for his son because Kagome now had a completely serious face on up until this point she had been smiling as if she were just having a fun session of sparring but now her lips were drawn in thin line and her face was hard.

And when his son came back for the finishing blow she was ready bending back so far he thought she would break in half from trying to dodge the blow and pulled his son's feet right from out under him and sent him to the floor, with tenseiga in her hand pressed with lethal pressure against his son's throat her eyes daring him to continue the match. He glared for a moment before finally submitting and she got up off of him before handing his sword back to him and giving him a cheeky smirk.

Oh yes this was definitely a beating his son would never forget not if he had anything to say about it anyway. He would make sure that his son would never underestimate his opponent by appearances alone, and take every opponent seriously from the beginning. Though he had to wonder who in the world the miko's teacher was whoever they were was really good throughout the match he could barely see any weaknesses in her defense or her attack.

She attacked ruthlessly without holding a single thing back it was almost like watching a sharper more sophisticated version of his son. He shook that thought off though as far as he was aware the two had never met before today do that was impossible.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Few another chapter done anyway next chapter the Inu No Taisho goes off to battle and is given a special gift by Kagome, and Izaiyoi goes into labor! OH NO what happens next read to find out! Thanks!

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


	6. Chapter 6 A Powerful Gift

**Why Me**

Ch. 6 A Powerful Gift

It had been two entire weeks since she had sparred against Sesshomaru and he was avoiding her like the plague, but she didn't really care as she knew no matter how stubborn he was he would get over it eventually. Though she knew it still might be a while after all she did damage his pride by beating him and she knew it damaged his pride even more that she was human. After all he was always proclaiming that humans were weak hopefully this would cause him to rethink that idea to not all humans are weak because even she had to admit some humans were so weak, spineless, and downright disgusting that she was surprised they even were able to survive in this world at all.

Oh well she would worry about the young prince when he got over his wounded pride enough to stop avoiding her like the plague.

Meanwhile across the castle…

He still could not figure out how the little onna had defeated him even though she was admittedly well trained and powerful. Yes definitely powerful he still remembered her miko's aura brushing against him it felt like a warm summer wind to his senses it didn't make any sense to him though that a miko could have such an aura. Usually a miko's aura was sharp and biting, and burned so much if he didn't have good control he would have flinched away from it. There was also her fighting style it was so much like his own, but it was also more refined and solid than his own was just one of the little miko's many puzzles.

Then there was the little kitsune-youkai she had brought with her that called her mother and he could sense that indeed they were mother and son even though they weren't blood related because they shared a blood-bond. He wondered where she had come across that information blood bonding was ancient and few even among youkai kind knew about it anymore except the lords.

She was a puzzle at least and one that would keep him entertained and also one he vowed he would solve.

The Inu No Taisho chuckled while he sat with his mate and his lady in the garden at his oldest pup's antics he had been avoiding the little miko like the plague ever since she had beaten him. He knew that his lady, his mate, and the miko herself all got a kick out of watching him act like a wounded puppy. His lady knowing exactly what her lord and friend was thinking shock her head though a small smile was plastered on her face she too thought it funny how their pup was acting. She had also grown fond of the little miko especially after she had beaten her son in a fair duel and she had also noticed her fighting style was similar to her pup's, but put it aside as coincidence like her lord had because by her son's reactions and to her own knowledge they had never met before the little miko came to the palace so there was no way for her son to have trained the little miko.

Inu Taisho knew he would only be able to enjoy this peace for so long because war was eminent with the north he knew this and he also knew that he and his former friend were pretty evenly matched powerwise. He knew if he was to win against the dragon lord his whole focus would have to be on the fight but he also knew it would be difficult because his mate was so close to giving birth to their first child.

He had been assured by Kagome that she would protect her and he knew that she could, but his beast would not allow his mate's safety to completely leave his mind. He just hoped that his beast would not cause him to make a fatal mistake that would lead to his death.

Two more weeks passed before the young prince decided to stop ignoring her and they began talking to eachother. First it was just about mundane things like how each other's days went, what they had done that day. Then it became intense discussions about anything from figures to philosophy and he found right away that despite the fact that she was human she was extremely intelligent. Unlike most females she could do advanced figures that even he barely knew how to do, and she could do them in her head. She could read and write and her hand writing was neat, legible, and elegant.

He knew his parents were laughing at him behind his back, but he didn't care the more he learned about the little miko the more he wanted to know about her. He found that he wanted to know all of her and not just in a friendly way either, it shocked him when he realized it so much that he went on patrol for a weak before he could face her again. He had accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with a human though he was proud that unlike many of her kind she was not weak really that was the only thing he didn't like about them well that and the fact that they died too quickly. Though if he mated Kagome that would not happen she would gain his lifespan and his powers and she would gain some of his youkai attributes.

He was excited to see what she would look like when they mated, he also finally began accepting Izaiyoi after all since he was in love with a human he couldn't fault his father for being in love with one. He also realized that his father had loved his mother but only in the way of one friend to another and he admitted that he shouldn't have acted as he did in the first place. He let his emotions rule his actions to the point where he even ignored what his own inner-beast was telling him. If he had bothered to listen to his more instinctual side he would have understood a lot sooner he admitted if only to himself.

He knew war was coming with the northern lord and he knew his father would have him stay behind to protect his mate and the fortress. He would not say it aloud but he was worried about his sire he knew the dragon lord and his sire were evenly matched in power and he knew that try though he might his father would not be able to completely focus on the battle with the dragon. After all Izaiyoi was close to giving birth and his sire's protective instincts were always near the surface because of this. He just hoped with all his heart his father's beast would not be the cause of his sire's death in the coming battle.

The last weeks had been wonderful she had known Sesshomaru's future self was intelligent, but his younger self was also very intelligent though not as intelligent as his old self but that was because he had yet experience some of the things his older self-had experienced. One thing she was determined to make sure he never experienced was the loss of his father she had been preparing a special charm for his sire for weeks each spell painstakingly woven into the beautiful hand carved youkai wood. Weeks ago she had asked the Inu Taisho if he knew any youkai trees and had been brought to Bosenkno the ancient tree youkai who was one of his best friends and advisors.

She had met him a few times before in the future and knew just how wise and knowledgeable the old tree youkai was. In fact it was because of Bosenkno that Inu No Taisho found out she was from the future along with her kit and that was why her fighting style was so much like his eldest son's.

 ** _Flashback: She had been pensive the entire ride to see Bosenkno because she knew the tree youkai would be able to tell where exactly she came from and she also knew that he would probably just blurt it out too. She knew Inutaisho would have found out eventually anyway from her won mouth because he treated her and her son like family and she could never keep secrets for long from her family. Thankfully they landed and as she had suspected the tree youkai did indeed know of my origins "Oh Toga my old friend what brings you here?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It is not me Bosenkno but this young lady here that brings me to you this day." That said the Inutaisho stepped aside so the tree youkai could get a look at me._**

 ** _"_** ** _A miko and a powerful one at that"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You are from the future are you not little one?" She just nodded her head and if she had looked up she would have seen Inutaisho's shocked face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well little time traveling miko what can this old tree do for you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _If it is at all possible I would like some of your wood a sturdy branch would be fine."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Might this old tree inquire as to why you would want such a thing?"_**

 **** ** _With all due respect Bosenkno-sama I would prefer to keep the reason to myself…please do not be offended by my reluctance know only that what I want it for my intentions are good."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well I will trust in your word" and with that he handed over one of his branches without a fuss and she had a very curious inu wanting to talk to her but not knowing how to break the subject._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kagome?" "You are curious about my being from the future and my not telling you such correct"_**

 **** ** _He simply nodded "honestly my reasons were mostly because I did not want to risk changing the future to much with my presence here and the knowledge of the future I hold."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Like what?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Like the fact I have met both your lady's and your oldest's future selves and my fighting style resembles Sesshomaru's so much because he was the one who trained me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Or the fact that the lady was the one who taught me about youkai culture, and etiquette and that is the reason I know your customs so well." He gave her a flabbergasted look but considered the information she had given him and some of her unusualness melted away and she began to make a little more sense. He was happy in all honestly that she finally shared this with him because he could tell that this was one of the thoughts weighing down her shoulders._**

 **** ** _Her aura now seemed a little lighter now though he could still sense some stuff weighing down her aura, but it was nowhere near as weighed down as before. He considered how much she must miss her family in whatever time they were an he also realized with a shock that she might never be able to see her family again. Then a thought hit him and he knew if his hunch was right then the little miko would be able to see her family again someday. He also hoped he was right because he wanted her as a real daughter, but even if he was wrong he would still have her as a daughter because there was always the blood-bond._**

 **** ** _He would tell his lady and his mate and his son. He had the strangest feeling that she knew his and Izaiyoi's first child as well as Sesshomaru's and Inukimi's future selves. He also got the feeling that something bad happened in his future at least and that it had to do with his and Ryukotsusei's impending fight but no more than that and he had a feeling that she would not tell him anything. He supposed he would just have to wait and see what would happen._**

 ** _|End Flashback|_**

She was grateful to Bosenkno for giving her one of his branches it was stronger than an ordinary branch and would be able to endure the power necessary for the spells she wanted to use. It was almost finished and just in time too after all Izaiyoi was due to give birth any day now which meant Ryukotsusei would attack any day now this she knew she also knew Inutaisho would fight recklessly in his battle against the dragon lord and would die because of it. With the spells she had woven into carved branch Bosenkno had given her though he was nearly guaranteed to come out of the battle with Ryukotsusei alive and well. She would do anything in her power to see to it that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept their father alive and well.

She knew that she was messing with time by doing this but she just had a feeling that Inutaisho should not have died when he did and that back then someone messed with fate enough to cause his death. Maybe that is why she was sent so far back in the past another mistake the Kami wanted her to fix it made sense in a weird sort of way. After all she had destroyed the shikon no tama perhaps that had been a test to see if she could right an even bigger mistake than the shikon? Thinking about it would get her nowhere because no one truly knew what the kami had planned.

She had just finished her gift that morning and knew her adopted father would be going into battle and that Izaiyoi would go into labor that day so she hurried to his study to give him her gift before he left for battle. She straightened her skirts quickly before knocking on the screen frame lightly. "Enter" was heard from the inside and she slid the door open and walked inside and bowed to the lord before sitting on a cushion opposite the lord. "Kagome, what is it little one?"

"Well I made a gift for you and wanted to present it to you before you went into battle today." She fidgeted with her sleeve nervously after her announcement.

"So you knew I would be going into battle today?" "Hai I did… I could sense it."

"Very well" he held out his hand for her present and she placed the dark blue silk wrapped item in his hand. He untied the silk from around her present and was astonished at the craftsmanship in his hand sat a perfectly shaped replica of him in his true youkai form with vines and flowers twisting around his body. Inside each flower was a perfectly cut little pink and perfectly polished stone and just underneath the center of his body was a stone carved into a dark blue crescent moon. That wasn't what surprised him the most though it was the power that he could sense coming off the pendant she had woven extremely powerful and hard to cast properly protective spells into it.

He recognized the gift for what it was a sign that she did not want to lose her adoptive family and that she would do anything even defy fate to do so he finally figured out the bad thing that had happened in her time. He had died but she had just ensured that he would not and that he would be there for both of his children. So he did the only thing he could think of to show his gratitude he hugged her for all he was worth and that was how his lady and his mate had found them. Once he explained why he had hugged the miko so tightly both his mate and his lady thanked her profusely and she had responded that she would do anything for those she considered family or friends.

After dinner they all watched the retreating figure of someone they all cared about and hoped for the best knowing that although he would come back safely it would not be an easy fight.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry to all my lovely readers for the wait on this chapter but I have been dealing with school stuff so I really didn't have time for writing anything until now with graduation rapidly approaching.

Anyway thanks for the support and hope you readers will continue to support my writing.

As always all character except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


	7. Chapter 7 A Hanyou's Birth

**Why Me**

Ch. 7 Hanyou's Birth

Kagome was woken up by the guard she had posted outside Izaiyoi's door to notify her when the lady went into labor and as she had predicted Izaiyoi had gone into labor the very day her mate had left. As she rushed down the hall to the birthing room where Izaiyoi had been moved she asked herself why she always had to be right about these things.

She sensed Sesshomaru's mother was already there with Izaiyoi and she also sensed Sesshomaru just outside the door she felt bad for him after all his hearing was very sensitive so Izaiyoi's cries must have really been hurting his ears. When she came up to him she noticed his discomfort in the slightly pinched look on his face but she just nodded to him and he stepped aside to allow her entrance into the room.

She entered the brightly lit room and immediately made her way to Izaiyoi's bedside. When she looked at the lady she knew her labor pains were back and front labor pains which were the most painful type of labor pains she winced in sympathy as another powerful contraction ripped through Izaiyoi. She asked Sesshomaru's mother how long Izaiyoi's contractions had been going on and she said for only about a half hour now and she nodded her head and concentrated on making a pain relieving potion for Izaiyoi that would lessen the pain to a more bearable degree.

She called for a servant and ordered plenty of hot water and clean rags to be brought to the birthing chambers throughout this whole thing the lady mother had been impressed with how calm and precise the little miko had been and realized they had made the right choice in bringing her here so long ago or at least that was what it seemed like anyway.

The battle was going well so far even with his beast nagging him about their mate being in pain because of the mating bond he could feel her pain, but he knew she was not in destress she was merely giving birth to their son. That fact did not calm his beast in the least though it kept it for surfacing and interfering in his battle to much because his beast knew in order to get back to their mate they needed to win this fight.

Their armies were battling while they focused solely on eachother ryu fangs vs inu, lord against lord they battled in their true forms snarling at eachother and snapping their fangs digging their claws in were they could find purchase. He wondered what had happened to them to bring them to this they used to be the best of friends them his friend had become cold and bitter no that he thought of it, it was shortly after he pupped kimi with Sesshomaru. He wondered if his friend had, had feelings for Kimi and that was why he became so bitter because she had gotten pregnant with anther male's child. It was plausible and when this battle was over he would ask because he wanted his best friend back.

With that he renewed his attacks with vigor he was determined to win this fight and get down to the bottom of things and perhaps repair some relationships as well. After all he knew his lady had feelings for the dragon but because of her loyalty to him and the dragon's declaration of war she would not act on them.

After the rags and clean water had been brought in by the servant she had erected a sound barrier around the room though she left scent because she knew Sesshomaru was still standing guard outside the room and would want to know what was going on inside. She was encouraging Izaiyoi and listening to her curse her mate and even though he was not there threaten to castrate him well at least that was the same with pretty much any women she thought. Honestly she had done a link with a pregnant women during her training and if she were in Izaiyoi's place would probably be doing the same she cut the link after only a minute of enduring the pain.

A few hours later and she could tell Izaiyoi was getting really close now because her contractions were coming more frequently now.

Sure enough about an hour and a half later she was ready to start pushing and Kagome told her on the next contraction to push with all her might. When the next contraction hit Izaiyoi gave a mighty heave and the fell back against the pillows panting. Another contraction and another push this continued for a few more contractions until the head was out and she told Izaiyoi only one or two more pushes and she would get to see her beautiful baby boy.

Izaiyoi gave one more mighty push and with that there was the cry of a new born baby filling the room, Kagome let the lady mother get the new mother cleaned up while she cleaned up the little newborn. She cut the umbilical cord and tied it then gently washed and dried the tiny baby boy before she wrapped him in a warm, soft and thick cloth. When that was done she looked up to see the new mother cleaned and looking much better but still quite tired she supported Izaiyoi while the lady made the bed with new sheets. When that was done she was tucked securely into the covers with a pillow supporting her back so she was sitting upright and she was handed her new baby boy.

She looked down at her little boy with love and aww and Kagome asked "what do you want to name him Izaiyoi-sama?"

"I will not name him that is the males job just as it is the females job to name the females" Kagome just nodded and took a look at the little boy that she knew would be called Inuyasha she could tell it was him even though he was so tiny and it warmed her heart to know that this time he would have both of his parents.

Snapping out of her thoughts she said"alright then we will wait for lord Inutaisho to return then."

Just as she said that Sesshomaru came in and looked at his new baby brother he was awed though he didn't show it but she could tell at how tiny the little and fragile the little boy was. He asked to hold his little brother and the babe was gently taken from his mother by the lady and handed to Sesshomaru who was then showed the proper way to hold an infant. She could tell from the moment he looked into his little brother's eyes he was taken with the child and would make sure nothing bad ever happened to him. She just giggled to herself knowing in her heart that this was what was supposed to happen originally and that she had pleased the kami by changing the past and making this happy ending happen.

She worried though that now that he task was complete would she be allowed to stay in the farther past with everyone she had grown to see as a second family and with Sesshomaru whom she had grown to love? She shook her head because what ever happened she knew that she loved them and they loved her and they would be able to wait long enough to see her back in her time if she was sent back and then they would be together again.

It was late in the night about a week after the little prince was born that the Inu no Taisho finally returned with an unexpected guest apparently the ryu lord had loved Inukimi from the moment he met her and was outraged when he found out about the agreement between her and the Inu lord. Apparently before he found out about the agreement between the Inu no Taisho's father and Inukimi's father he and the Inu no Taisho had been best friends they trained together and pulled pranks together. They also both befriended the beautiful lady Inukimi though the Inutaisho's interested stayed at friendship Ryukotsusei's interests had moved beyond friendship to love.

When the Inutaisho had told him of the agreement and even apologized for it because he hadn't known until after the fact Ryukotsusei had become outraged and accused the Inutaisho of doing it on purpose because he wanted Inukimi for himself. He then left in a rage that turned to bitter jealousy and cut all ties with the western Inu clan including his beloved Kimi as well. The heartbroken and now pregnant Kimi with the support of Toga and his father was able to bear it and eventually her broken heart mended though never forgot her love who had acted out of rage rather than thought.

Several months later a healthy inu pup was born to the two friends and they did their best to raise him well but when the Taisho's father died suddenly from his illness and he was suddenly thrust into a seat of power he duties as a father took a back seat to his duties as lord. The Inu No Taisho was also still suffering from the Ryu lord's desertion those two things caused him to become cold and distant and it wasn't until recently when he met Izaiyoi that he started to repair his broken relationship with both his trusted friend and lady and his oldest son.

It was such a heartbreaking story and she realized then that this was also something she was sent here to fix so Ryukotsusei and Inukimi would get a second chance at happiness as well as Inuyasha who had been robbed of her family. All in all she was proud of what she had helped do and she knew in her heart that if she vanished from this time tomorrow she would not be sad because she helped give her best friend and he love's mother a second chance at happiness. If that happened she was sure they would live to see her time and they could all be together again and this time she also hoped that Inuyasha didn't lose Kikyou if they met and fell in love again.

It was the beginning of a brighter future and one that she had helped to create.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated I have been having health issues lately but they are all taken care of now and I will continue writing though it still may be some time before I update again.

I hope you like the rest of the story because after this chapter we are winding down to the ending only a few more chapter's to go!

Actually this will likely be the first of my fanfictions I will have completed since I started writing fanfictions how weird is that even though it's not the first story I wrote and posted on this site, but the again my first story Guardians was meant to be a really long story as are most of the other stories I have written this one will probably be my shortest story.

Anyway no character except my OC's belong Rumiko Takahashi.

Thanks for all your support for this story my readers and I hope you will support my other stories as well as you have this one.

Yours Truly,

Purplerose97


	8. Chapter 8 Future's New Course

**Why Me**

Ch. 8 Future's New Course

It had been another week since little Inuyasha was born and only one week since the relationship between the north and the west had been reestablished it was amazing what some good old fashioned talking could do. After she was sure that Izaiyoi had everything under control she could no longer resist the urge she had to visit the god tree really the only thing connecting her to her own time any more now that the future was irreparably altered by her actions. Though the alteration was a good thing she could feel it in her very soul which sang with joy because the timeline was finally on the right path. The god tree was the place after all where her adventure had truly begun it was only right now that he second adventure was over that she visit the place where everything had all started.

She hugged everyone including Ryukotsusei who had a sort of shocked look on his face and she kissed little Inuyasha gently on his head before rubbing one of his cute doggy ears gently. She didn't hug Sesshomaru or Shippo though because both insisted on coming with her she couldn't deny her adoptive son and she knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to change his mind once he had made it up so she didn't even try. That was one thing she loved about him if he decided he was going to do something he did it no second guessing or trying to get out of doing it.

Out of everyone in the palace that she cared about enough to talk to them about personal matters only her adopted kit knew of her attraction to the powerful dog demon prince and he had promised not to say a word about it to anyone. She was grateful for her little kit despite his young appearance he was pretty wise when he wanted to be. Now that she thought about it he was actually much older than her and was only really young in youkai terms not in human terms she guessed she had just begun to think about things a youkai did. That wasn't all that surprising considering she lived with youkai on a daily basis even though she was human.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she tripped over a tree root honestly she could look graceful when she battled but when it came to just walking around she was about as graceful as a cow. She expected to hit the ground a likely bruise or break something but was shocked when a hard arm wrapped around her middle and heaved her up against an equally hard chest. When she realized who had caught her she blushed ten shades of red and stuttered out a "thank you" before righting herself and continuing on to the god tree and trying to will away her furious blush.

Sesshomaru was keeping his senses open while pondering over the feelings he had been having recently for the little blue eyed miko that had beaten him in battle, was extremely intelligent, and the single most beautiful female he had ever seen. A short time after his little brother was born he went to Bosenkno about his feelings since his father would only tease him and his mother was just getting to know her love once more so he didn't want to bother her with his problems.

That left Myoga who he really didn't want to talk to and he also doubted he would understand, Totosai really only knew anything about swords, and Bosenkno was as wise as they came and had advised his family for centuries. Given those facts it wasn't so unreasonable that he would choose the ancient tree youkai to bother with his problem instead of the other two possibilities. Besides he enjoyed the elder youkai's company and tales though that time he wasn't there to hear one of the tree youkai's tales.

The tree youkai had given him the exact answer he had come upon himself he had fallen in love with the young miko from the future. That left him with a dilemma the miko he loved was from the future and although the kami had allowed her to remain in his time thus far they may not much longer. He wanted her to stay but he knew the kami could not be denied so if they willed the miko to return to her own time then he would have to wait over 700 years to see her again a daunting thought but he was willing to wait for her. His thoughts settled after he came to that conclusion as well as his beast which had been pacing restlessly ever since his supposedly more intelligent half finally accepted that they loved the little miko.

Now all that was left was to tell the little miko how he felt and he wanted to do it as soon as possible because he had the distinct feeling in his gut that she would be leaving his time soon. He was brought out of his thoughts by her startled gasp and as he had come to learn about her over her time spent in the west she was only a graceful creature when in battle and this just proved it for she had tripped over a tree root that was barely even there to trip on. He went into immediate action and hooked his arm around her waist hauling her up against his chest. He had to hold back a purr at her being so close to his person he realized then how small she was compared to him her head barely came up to the middle of his chest, and yet that small body held such immense power.

And he thanked the kami that she had come into his life because of her he had learned not all humans were weak and powerless there were a few like her gifted with power and though the majority of them were weak they had other things that made them strong. Like their determination to survive despite the obstacles and challenges they might face, and their ability to love freely and fully which is something that was uncommon among his kind. Honestly the majority of his kind didn't know what they were missing sure love could be painful and was sometimes scary but in his opinion you haven't really lived until you had loved someone and been loved in return by someone.

He was again brought out of his thoughts when he felt her warmth leave him and looked up just in time to catch the dark blush that had spread across her pail but still slightly tanned cheeks. "Cute" was the only word that came to mind for that look and he found himself wondering what other things he could do to make her blush in the shy way she just had been and he smirked internally. The chase when he finally asked to court her would certainly be a thrilling one indeed.

A few days later because she refused to fly because she wanted to "enjoy the scenery" found them at the outskirts of the northernmost village in the western lands though she surprisingly didn't head into the village. He followed her around the eastern side of the village where she reentered the forest heading up a fairly steep hill until they reached an old dry well that had faint traces of ancient magic radiating from it. Though from how faint it was he guessed that ancient magic had served it's purpose and thought perhaps that this was the portal Kagome had mentioned that took her between times.

After a brief pause at the well where she placed her hand against the ancient wood with a wistful smile on her face she turned south and headed deeper into the forest until they came to a tree that he knew would one day tower above the others in the forest. The tree radiated sacred energy and he could now see or more accurately feel why it was called the god tree in fact it radiated the same energy he had felt from the well they had just visited. So the well had been made from the branches of the tree which explained the well's mysterious power.

As she had previously with the well she placed her hand against the tree bark though this time her kit stayed behind so he did the same and let her have a moment to reminisce.

Kagome stood with a wistful smile on her face as all the memories of her previous two adventures flashed through her mind one by one as her mind flashed went through the memories she unconsciously sat down at the base of the tree. Her eyes closed as the memories continued to play out and when the memories faded and she opened her eyes and found herself in a place shrouded in mist. She somehow knew that this place wasn't dangerous though and relaxed her tensed form even if it was only her spirit that was in this place at the moment.

"Welcome young Kagome" a voice that sounded like thousands of bells chiming in unison whispered yet she could hear it clear as day.

"Who are you?"

"I have been called many things the great mother, the goddess of the golden sun, but you my dear child may call me Amaterasu."

Kagome was shocked she was in the presence of one of the kami themselves and felt a little self-conscious after all what sane person wouldn't in the face of one of the beings that had created they very earth itself. Not to mention her powers came directly from this goddess because it was the goddess before her who had created miko's in the first place.

"There is no need to feel self-conscious little one after all you like all miko are my beloved daughters though you were not born directly from me."

"Besides I did not bring you here to make you feel self-conscious, but to thank you for what you have done for we kami not only did you erase the evil of the hanyou Naraku and the shikon no tama but you also changed the fate of one who was not meant to die when he did."

"You also gave two destined loves another chance at true happiness and changed the opinion of one who would have continued to hate humans even when a little innocent human girl came in to his life."

"Given these facts the kami have decided to reward you our first gift is to transform you into a youkai so that youkai society will not look down on you and the one you love for being together if you should so choose to be with him."

"This also would have happened eventually anyway because your power is too great for your human body to contain so the power of the shikon you absorbed after you made the wish would have transformed you into a youkai and then the shikon would be completely gone."

"As to what type pf youkai you would have become that would have been up to you whatever type of youkai is closest to you heart in your case most likely an inu-youkai."

"The second gift is we will give you a choice stay here in the time you are in now and wait the 700 years to see your family again, or return to the time you were born in and see if the one you now love is willing to wait the 700 years to see you again and make you his mate."

Kagome is shocked by what she had just been told she had felt a little pain when using her powers to make the gift she had given to Toga, but she had, had no idea that her powers would eventually turn her into a yokai she had a question though.

"Amaterasu-sama…ano when I turn in to a youkai will I still have my miko powers or will they turn completely into demonic powers?"

"No you will not lose your powers, however you will have to learn to balance your youkai and your miko powers so they do not kill you."

"The change will not take place until after you have made your decision since I have a feeling you will not anyone to know about your change until you have mastered you powers once more I will give you a necklace that will hide the changes including scent." Kagome was relieved but she now had a difficult decision to make she could change so many things in history if she stayed in the past. At the same token she didn't want things to end up like they had with Inuyasha she wanted to know the youkai that she loved would not get tired of her one day and cheat on her.

She knew logically that Sesshomaru was not like that and was an honorable youkai and would tell her up front if he were cheating on her and didn't want her in his life anymore, but her heart was shouting test him make sure that he wanted her. Her heart would not allow her to fall anymore in love until the one she loved proved that he wanted her and only her.

Sesshomaru was worried now his miko had fallen asleep against the tree and nothing he or the kit could do would wake her up they decided against moving her because they didn't know what would happen to her if they did. He settled for sitting in one of the branches of the tree above his miko and keeping watch while her kit paced anxiously around the small clearing the tree resided in.

He hoped she would wake soon so he could see those beautiful blue eyes that he was beginning to think he couldn't live without, while his beast whined pathetically inside his mind for their mate to wake up.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Well that's the end of another chapter and the chapters just keep winding down to the finale.

Will Kagome decide to stay in the past with her love and adopted family and wait 700 years to see the family she was born into or will she choose to return to the future.

Will Kagome and Sesshomaru get together and confess their love for on another or will Kagome's heart be broken by the older of the Inu brothers.

Wait for the next chapters and read to find out!

Purplerose97


	9. Chapter 9 Determined Decision

**Why Me**

Ch. 9 Determined Decision

Kagome sat on the ground deep in thought over Amaterasu-sama had just told her she knew whatever choice she made would have repercussions not necessarily bad but there would be some no the less. Come to think of it she didn't even know where she was or how much time had passed since her spirit had been drawn to this place by the goddess who she knew was still there awaiting her answer. "Amaterasu-sama?" she questioned

"Yes dear child?"

"Where exactly am I?" she gestured to the place around them that oddly had balls of energy floating around in it that looked like Sesshomaru's youkai cloud.

"We are in the place were all power in your world comes from and all power in your world eventually returns to in the end one way or the other."

"Oh" was all she said before she went back into her deep thoughts if she were to return back to her own time she would miss Inuyasha, Touga, Izayoi, Inukimi, and most of all Shippo and Sesshomaru. But at the same time she knew if she left Touga would take care of her kit and raise him well and of course make sure that they all survived to see her again in her time.

It's funny but of the short time she had lived at the western palace she had come to see the palace and it's rulers as her home and family. Touga sort of filled the void that had been left by her own father's death and Inukimi and Izayoi were very sweet although lady Inukimi had much more practice at being a mother. Sesshomaru although arrogant was loyal, intelligent, and caring in his own way although few could actually tell he had emotions even now. Not to mention he had to the single most gorgeous male she had ever seen in her life even back when they were enemies she had admitted he was handsome.

But future Inuyasha although she had a feeling that he wouldn't turn out like he did last time had done a lot of damage to her heart and made her unable to trust someone with it in the romantic sense. She knew it was silly in her mind but her heart said otherwise and sometimes the heart and the mind conflicted much like a youkai and their inner beast.

It had been a day already and his mate had yet to wake up, but for some reason that he couldn't fathom his inner beast was as calm as could be like it knew something he didn't and when he asked the damn overgrown dog had just stared at him with unwavering red eyes. It irked him that his beast was just sitting there calmly in his mind while their mate could quite possibly be in danger which earned him a snort form his other half. **"Like we would let anything happen to our mate"** _"Oh then why is she unconscious and unresponsive oh wise one?"_

 **"** **She is coming to a decision."** Was all it said in reply before vanishing back in to the recesses of his mind a refusing to talk to him. What his beast had said put him on edge though and he was certain that he was not going to like what his mate had to say when she did wake up. Which brought up his mates famous temper to the forefront of his mind she even scared him when the one time someone had provoked her into becoming truly livid though it also made him want her all the more. She had a fire about her that few females could compare to and sharp wit that at times left him either breathless or baffled and one time even left him a little bit of both.

He had seen many a demoness that was devastatingly beautiful but demonesses were all the same they only wanted him for his power and his title not for him, she on the other hand cared nothing for his title. She didn't care if you were a commoner or a noble she treated you the same regardless of status, power, physical strength or beauty, even species did not seem to deter her in the least. She treated you basted on actions not on words because words were often cheap and worth very little actions spoke far louder than words ever could which is another thing that attracted him to her. He was a youkai of few words and preferred to let his actions speak for him rather than speak meaningless chatter unless there was no other way to get his point across but to speak.

Her physical beauty also attracted him as well she was not earthreally beautiful like youkai women often were, but instead had a quiet beauty about her that called to his baser instincts in a way no female ever had. Her hair was a black as a ravens wing with tints of dark blue when the light fell on it in a certain way and fell down to her tiny waist. She was rather diminutive compared to him only coming up to barely his breastbone, buy she held strength within her that was not to be denied. And those piercing sapphire eyes that seemed to bore right into his very soul and burned with a fire he could have sworn was living if he didn't know any better. All in all she was the perfect female for him and if she mated him she would gain his life span and be able to see her family and friends again. Also any pups they had would be extremely powerful the females would likely have their mother's purification powers while the males would likely be immune to any form of purification. Though he wasn't sure if their children would be half or full youkai that was something he would have to ask her of Bosenkno.

Even if they were only half youkai he would still love them after all he had gotten over his hatred of hanyou thanks to her and his little brother even if he hadn't he loved her too much to let her slip through his fingers because of simple prejudice. That thought brought a deep rumble from his beast in agreement and content that his counterpart loved their little miko as much as it did. Now all that was left was for her to wake up and he could tell her what he had decided and ask to court her formally hopefully he would be a mated and expectant father by the end of the year if not sooner.

Kagome after much deliberation had come to a decision instead of going 700 years into the future she would go a mere 200 years into the future so she could meet Sango and Miroku at approximately the same time as she had before. Hopefully because the Inu No Taisho was still alive and Ryukotsusei was now a good guy once more there would be no maniacal kumo-hanyou to ruin their peaceful lives this time around. She would hopefully get to meet Kikyou as she was before and she and Inuyasha would meet and fall in love once more and this time mate without fear. Though there was this tiny corner of her mind that told her that that might not happen because of Kikyou's prejudices, but she could always hope especially since she now had her sights set on someone other than Inuyasha as a love interest.

Sesshomaru was truly a youkai worthy of her love he was a little misguided at times but that was because he was still relatively young by youkai standards though he was mature enough to start looking for a mate. He spoke not with words but with actions instead because he like she knew that often actions spoke louder than words ever could while still appreciating that words had their place too. He was extremely beautiful even if that was a term normally used for females but it was true with those deep golden eyes that were deep with knowledge and experience that he had gained over the centuries. When he was around her though they seemed to melt into pools of molten gold that told of his emotions though his parents saw some of what he hide behind that mask he seemed to show her more than most.

And that silver hair that looked and felt like silk(she had gotten him to let her touch it once) and his tail if she hadn't known form reading about inu-youkai that it was extremely sensitive and only ones mate or a very close pack member was allowed to touch it she would have petted it. She knew exactly what his claws were capable of and had more sense than to get her head chopped off or melted by those deadly claws now thank you she did not want to be a pile of green goo on the floor. (Though she didn't need to really fear him doing that since unbeknownced to her he already considered her his mate and was going to ask to court her)

These facts alone gave her hope that he would return her affections and at least agree to a courting to get to know one another and if it didn't work out then they could still remain as good friends.

Decision made she let the goddess know her decision and abruptly woke up in the real world after the goddess giving telling her that she would have time to say goodbye before she would be taken to the time she had requested. The goddess also informed her that an entire day had passed since she had been in the spirit realm so she would likely need to relieve herself and eat something substantial. And with that she abruptly snapped awake the first thing she noticed was the intense need to pee before she was suddenly enveloped in an enthusiastic hug from her little boy. Though she reflected that he was really no longer a boy anymore because she could no longer hold him as she used to considering he was now up to beneath her breasts.

She patted his head and ran her fingers through his silky red hair in assurance that she was safe before she motioned for him to get up and made a beeline for the trees to do her business before returning to them. Sesshomaru went hunting for them while she sipped at some water from her canteen to both rehydrate her and keep the hunger at bay until the meal was ready for her to eat. After dinner she told her companions that she wanted to return to the shiro immediately and say goodbye to everyone because she had to go now that her task was complete.

They understood it was a rather tearful goodbye on the part of Izayoi and Shippo at least but they all understood that time could not be messed with anymore than it already had on her part. Time was a fickle thing after all and not to be messed with lightly even unknowingly else it could have dangerous side effects.

She let them believe she was returning to her original time so as to truly test Sesshomaru's love for her even though she was sure with him that when he loved he loved with every part of his being. She had seen with Rin and wondered if now that the past had been changed that he would still meet the sweet little orphan girl that saw him as her adopted father. She was sure though if the fates meant them to meet then they still would perhaps just not in the same circumstances as before which was a plus because she still felt partially guilty for the version of Sesshomaru that was in her past getting his arm cut off.

As the sun set her and her in a sense second adopted family continued to talk and Sesshomaru drew her away from the others and when they were completely alone before she could even ask what he wanted he had swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Her eyes wide and lips kiss swollen she could only stare up at the young Daiyoukai male is something akin to shock while he leaned down and buried his nose in her neck and hair taking in her scent. "This Sesshomaru thought to inform you before you left that he will wait however long it takes to see you again to properly court you and that he will have no other but you as his mate."

She simply smiled slightly up at him and said "I will think on this Sesshomaru's offer" in a teasing sort of manner. He gave a low chuckle that made her shiver slightly before they rejoined the others of their pack.

Finally after the sun had set fully a blue light surrounded the young time traveling miko that had affected so many lives and she vanished from her adopted family's presence for 700 years or so they thought.

When Kagome landed she expected to be in the bottom of the well and jumped up and out of the well but not before completely cloaking her aura and scent and casting an invisibility spell on herself. After all it wouldn't due to have her adopted family find out she had returned 500 years earlier than she was supposed to because they would demand answers and ones she was not willing to give at the moment. At least she made sure she was wearing miko robes before she set out so when she released the invisibility spell people wouldn't threaten her, and with that she set out to her first destination the slayers village if she were lucky she would run in to her perverted friend Miroku along the way. At the thought of seeing her friend again a bright smile spread across her face and she started humming a merry tune and started walking in the direction she knew the slayers village to be in.

 **|End Chapter|**

 **A/N:** I am so sorry my readers I know you have been waiting for this chapter for a while but I just haven't been in the mood to write recently for some reason. Hopefully I will update again much sooner this time.

What do you think?

How will her pack especially Sesshomaru react to her deception and had Sesshomaru been faithful like he promised to Kagome?

Read to find out!

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi except my OC's.

Purplerose97


	10. Chapter 10 Changes and Reunions

Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I have updated and I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I figured before I started a new chapter I had to complete this one. You see I was looking through my Fanfiction binder when I found these pages that weren't in their proper places and to my shock they were pages for this chapter. So, when I posted this chapter last time I worked on this story the chapter was missing a whole lot of details. I hope you enjoy the completed version of this chapter and thanks to all my lovely readers for staying with me this entire time.

Sincerely,

Purrplerose97

 **Why Me**

Chapter 10 Changes and Reunions

Kagome awoke after spending the night deep in what would be known as Inuyasha's Forest far away from the bone eaters well after all she didn't want to be found out quite yet. She still had to get used to her new body after all and get her youki and her reiki to balance with each other. She wanted to be completely in tune with her new body before she revealed herself to her adopted family. As she thought of her adopted family her fingers ghosted over the neckless the kami had given her to hide her new appearance from the rest of the world.

She shook off the memories of the people she had left behind that came with the thoughts of the necklace and how she got as well as the decision she made though she was sad she did not regret her decision.

She lightly tugged said necklace over her head revealing her new form to outside eyes as she prepared to hunt for breakfast that day. She had barely enough control of her powers to keep her scent and aura hidden as well as her power it was very frustrating to not be able to control her powers like she used to before she transformed.

While she was out hunting she also kept a look out for a water source a fair distance away from the village if it was possible to find one because she didn't want to run into any villagers. It wouldn't due to have them run back to the village and tell anyone about her or her appearance especially Inuyasha. After all he probably heard stories of her growing up some of them describing her looks and if he put the pieces together her plans would be ruined.

She supposed she could be like any other youkai and kill them but that wasn't Kagome's style besides she had been human once and she refused to kill humans unless she absolutely had to.

Anyway, back to the reason she wanted to find a water source in the first place she a) wanted a bath (she couldn't help it that she was almost like a religious fanatic when it came to bathe and keeping clean) and b) wanted to take in her new appearance better. Right now, all she could see were the markings she now had in various places on her body, the claws that now adorned her hands and feet, the new color of her skin.

Back to hunting she stalked through the forest listening to her inner beast as it instructed her on hunting for the second time since she became a youkai. That was another thing she would have to get used to having another voice other than her own in her head all the time 24/7. In all honestly when her inner beast had shown up in the middle of her poor attempt at hunting yesterday evening she had thought she was possessed (which had earned her a snort of amusement from her inner beast).

Once her beast had gotten her to calm down it had explained firstly what it was and secondly why it had only appeared now, as well as confirmed that what Amaterasu-sama had surmised about her being an inu-youkai when she transformed was correct. Honestly her beast had told her she was lucky right now that she wasn't incapacitated after having her body and mind change so drastically. She owed that fact to the Sesshomaru she had first met because he had trained her to have excellent control otherwise she would have been incapacitated like her beast had said she should be.

As it was even with her great control if she focused on her powers for too long she became so faint she nearly passed out.

Even though the thought of hunting like an animal still churned her stomach because she still had a human's mindset she knew she couldn't avoid hunting now that she was a predator. It was now instinct to hunt and enjoy the thrill of the hunt and the kill like any other predator would.

She really wanted to know how the youkai she had met put up with their inner beasts because her beast took on a superior tone with her whenever it was teaching about being an inu. Honestly, she only put up with it because her beast at this moment in time knew more about being an inu-youkai than she did.

Sure, she had learned about youkai she was a miko after all it was part of her job description that she knew about them. She knew some of the mannerisms and how youkai society worked for the most part, but she knew little to nothing about being a youkai.

Her beast told her to make her steps more silent, so she obeyed creeping towards her pray on nearly silent feet her nose and ears twitched picking up the sounds and scent of her prey as it sat unaware of her presence. Her beast told her that the scent she picked up was that of a young male rabbit. Her dark black and blue streaked tail started to wag back and forth in her excitement and the rabbit caught the movement of her tail and bolted.

The chase was on.

About five minutes later saw Kagome triumphant after a small struggle, and quick yet messy death. Hey, she wasn't complaining even though her beast was about the less than clean kill she was just glad she had given it a swift death after she caught it she hated seeing things in pain especially at her own hands.

When she looked down she winced at seeing the bottom of her haori sleeves covered in blood at least she now had an excuse to look for water. She not only needed a bath now because she smelled like rabbit blood she also needed to skin, gut, and clean her kill the thought of which had her panicking slightly seeing as the only thing she to skin and gut the poor creature was her claws.

She wished she hadn't forgotten the little knife packed away inside her pack. Killing the little rabbit and feeling her claws ripe into flesh and smelling its blood already had her stomach churning in a strange mixture of queasiness and hunger but she knew she would just have to suck it up. It kind of sickened her that the scent of blood that had repulsed her before as a human mow made her mouth water.

Honestly the hardest part for her though was going to be forcing herself to eat the meat raw. She knew she could still eat the meat cooked her beast had told her so, but her beast also told her that it would be better for her to eat it raw. In her beast's words she was still a young growing inu female and females contrary to what most thought needed more food than males to grow properly.

She finally found a source of water an appropriate distance away from the village of Edo where she could clean her kill, her haori, and herself. She stripped out of her haori and washed it as best she could before be stripping the rest of her cloths and scrubbing herself down with sand from the bottom of the spring. She dived under the water and surfacing she combed her claws through her hair carefully she picked up her cloths and pulled them on. She skinned and gutted her kill and then cleaned it in the water before hesitantly fallowing her beast's urgings and picked up one of the discarded organs popping it into her mouth quickly.

She chewed slowly deciding that she didn't dislike the taste of the squishy flesh in fact it tasted quite good which she just equated to her no longer being human anymore. She carefully began eating the rest of her kill thinking that she would just have to get used to things being different period now that she was a youkai. Meal finished, and appetite sated for the moment she turned her attention to her new appearance while her haori dried (it's still a little chilly being late winter early spring after all).

She had a single light blue stripe on each cheek on her forehead was a light pink sphere which she judged to represent the shikon no tama that had changed her. Her eyes were now narrower and had slit pupils and were and even clearer, sharper blue than before though they were still the same shade of blue. Her hair which she knew was black with streaks of dark blue because of her tail's appearance was even softer and silkier in texture. Where her hair had once only been to her mid-back it was now down her thighs about a ½ inch shy of her knees.

Her hair which had once been soft untamable wavy curls was now silky soft and perfectly straight.

Her skin had once been golden and tan because of all the time she had spent in the sun was now white as snow and so smooth she knew instantly no human even in her time could achieve the same texture no matter how hard they tried.

Essentially, she still looked like herself but the good traits she had been gifted with when she was human had now become extraordinary now that she was youkai.

She wondered how Sesshomaru would react to her new appearance when they finally saw each other again. She could just picture his reaction eyes wide, slack jawed, and gaping like a fish she had to chuckle at mental image that thought provided her. Though it was only a hopeful wish on her part if he was still anything like the Sesshomaru she had left behind the most she was likely to get was a slight widening of the eyes.

It was as she was heading back to camp that it finally began to sink in that she was really was not human any longer. However, she would react over that realization later because as all throughout her hunt and subsequent observation of herself she had been trying to keep her warring powers under some semblance of control, so she would deal with her powers first.

She had a feeling getting her youkai and reiki to work together and come to a balance was going to be harder than she could have ever imagined.

8888888888

Two weeks later saw a very frustrated and on edge miko-youkai about ready to pull out her long black hair in frustration because not only did her powers refuse to cooperate Inuyasha had begun snooping around the forest because she had been stupid enough in a fit of temper to forget to maintain the barriers keeping her scent and aura hidden from others.

Her fit if temper might have also have been since her beast casually mentioned that she would eventually go into heat because it was spring, and spring was mating season for inu-youkai. She really wasn't looking forward to going into heat for the first time either she was no stranger to the human version of heat, but she had heard from female inu-youkai while she was in Sesshomaru's palace that heat was 10 times more painful for youkai females than for human females especially the first time.

Unfortunately, she in her curiosity read in a scroll about youkai reproduction that there was only one way to truly stop the heat pains and that was to have a mate any medical droughts or potions even the strongest only reduced the pain to a more tolerable level.

At least her beast had been kind enough to tell her the warning signs of impending heat before going silent and leaving her to destroy some poor innocent trees. Now she understood why Inuyasha had always done the same when he was pissed about something it was very therapeutic. But that brought her back to the problem she now faced on top of getting used to and training her new body, and getting her powers under control she now had to deal with avoiding detection by a nosey hanyou who she dearly loved but right now really wanted to strangle

With a single sigh she focused back on her training she lit her right hand with her reiki and her left with her youki and then she tried to force them to merge to find the balance. She only got her powers to balance for a grand total of five seconds before they began to fizz and spark before exploding and sending her sprawling on her ass for the tenth time that day.

Her beast was no help either all it would do was laugh at her or pester her about her trying to hunt at night at which time she firmly shut it out a proceeded to ignore it for the if possible.

She was seriously contemplating whether her beast understood the fact that she had only been a youkai for a total of two weeks. Yes, she was youkai, yes, most youkai could hunt at night, but she had enough to worry about without adding a new form of hunting to the mix.

8888888888

A few days later saw Kagome finally doing what she had been avoiding for as long as she could because she needed supplies she could not get or make herself, so she had to head to the village of Edo. She decided to dress in priestess robes to conserve the money she had borrowed from her adopted family before she left the farther past. Remembering there had been some things she hadn't been able to get with her priestess status during her travels with the Inutachi. Double checking that the necklace Amaterasu had given her was still secure around her neck after all she didn't want anyone to know that she was youkai especially Inuyasha she packed up her campsite and headed for Edo

8888888888

When she arrived at the outskirts of the village she took a moment to compare the Edo that she had known to the Edo that was now before her the differences were very few even the atmosphere of the village was the same. Spreading her aura out she located the most powerful aura's in the village beings the fact that there was more than one powerful aura in the village. She felt the moment the two of the three strongest auras' felt her presence and started heading for her.

She recognized Inuyasha's and Kaede's, but the third aura confused her if the aura must belong to Kikyou and that the aura she now felt was what the Miko's aura had felt like when she was alive.

As she walked down the main road into the village proper her uniform garnered her the attention of many of the villagers who stopped their work momentarily to catch a glimpse of the priestess entering their village. A crowd began to form and fallow her as she made her way to the temple prominently displayed on a hill at the center of the village. The villagers ahead of her parted to reveal Kikyou at the bottom of the temple steps with her bow on her shoulder and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and Kaede at her side she looked ready for battle.

She was every inch the worrier priestess Kagome had always heard she was then, and Kagome thought that for the first time she was catching a glimpse of who Kikyou truly was as a person.

She sensed Inuyasha hovering nearby as Kikyou walked to stand not but three feet in front of her they eyed each other sizing each other up. Kikyou prodded her aura and she returned the favor apparently finding that neither of them wished to harm the other they bowed respectfully to each other. "Why have you come to this village miko?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I am actually a traveling miko and merely come to this village in search of supplies and a place to rest for the night before continuing on my way."

"Very well it is my duty to host priestess's and priests who travel through this village as it's resident miko you will stay in my hut for the night and I will personally see to it that you are fully resupplied before you leave this village."

"Thank you, Lady…"

"Kikyou"

"Thank you Lady Kikyou"

"My name is Himeka"

"A pleasure to meet you as well Lady Himeka" Kikyou gestured for Kaede to come forth "this is my younger sister and miko who is also a miko in training she will show you to where you may rest while I make my rounds of the village and gather the supplies I promised you."

"Again, my sincere thanks Lady Kikyou" she thanked the other miko again before fallowing Kaede to the hut she had spent so much time in during her hunt for the jewel. As Kaede pushed as the mat that served as the huts' door Kagome realized it was the same as she remembered it only it had two people living in it instead of one and Kaede was but a young child instead of an old woman. Thinking about the differences between the timeline she knew and this one where the jewel didn't exist and never had to begin with made her head spin.

So much so that she had to resist the urge to shake her head to try and relieve the headache building just thinking of the time paradoxes such as they were.

One thing troubled her though that she noticed earlier when she and Kikyou were probing each other's auras' signs of a courting mark having been placed were in Kikyou's aura. Which meant that the Kikyou of this timeline wasn't prejudiced of youkai and hanyou like the Kikyou of her timeline had been. According to Myoga the Kikyou of the previous timeline had never allowed Inuyasha to mark her. Not only that the Kikyou of the previous timeline had selfishly wanted Inuyasha to become human so society wouldn't look down on her a pure miko for being with a hanyou.

It seemed things in this timeline had changed more than she had imagined they would with her wish on the jewel. If that was the case than perhaps Onigumo had already been killed before he could even become Naraku. She was really hoping that was the case even though she normally wouldn't wish any harm on anyone, but she really wanted Inuyasha and Kikyou to be happy this time around.

In any case she would stay close after she re-supplied just in case and would only interfere if it was necessary after all she wasn't the only one that was stronger in this timeline Inuyasha was too. He could probably handle Naraku all by himself especially where it concerned his intended mate after all Inu-youkai were notoriously possessive and protective of what they considered theirs.

Later after she settled into Kikyou and Kaede's hut she decided to take a leisurely stroll around the village since she didn't really have anything to do and perhaps if she ran into Kikyou she would enquire about the Goshinboku and the bone eaters well. After all the village was famous for them because they were spiritual sights, so it wouldn't be too strange for a miko to know about them. Maybe she would even be able to get Kikyou to take her to see them though with Inuyasha always hovering near Kikyou and Kikyou being good at reading a person's body language and facial expressions she would have to be careful.

The villagers greeted her warmly as she passed, and she made it a point to speak with each vendor she passed as well as compliment any particularly fine piece of work that caught her eye.

It was as she was reaching the last vendors stall in the village proper that Kikyou found her and when the other miko motioned for her to fallow she did so without question mostly out of curiosity. After a few moments of silence Kikyou spoke "I have gotten the supplies I promised you they are back in the hut with your belongings."

Kagome nodded before inquiring "I have heard some fascinating rumors about your village Lady Kikyou"

"Like the one about a well that is said to eat the bones of youkai and that it is made from the branches of an ancient tree said to hold powerful spiritual properties?"

"Your assumption that this is the village is near those locations is correct… tell me is that the real reason you came to this village?"

"No and yes, you see what I told you about needed supplies was true, but when I realized that the closest village to my location was the village where those two locations were supposed to be located I figured I would sate my curiosity as well." They walked in companionable silence for a while as Kikyou led her in the direction of the bone eaters well before she decided to speak once more "Lady Kikyou… I believe congratulations are in order."

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Because I could sense the courting mark on you when I was probing your aura earlier" at that the older miko blushed a pretty pink.

Kagome chuckled a little before saying "there is no need to be embarrassed Lady Kikyou after all you love him, right?" When the older miko gave a nod, she could ignore the twinge in her own heart reminding her of her own love who was still waiting for her, but she pushed that though aside for now because right now was about Kikyou not her. "See you love him so the opinions of others shouldn't matter."

"So, what's the lucky youkai's name or do I have to guess?"

Her voice took on a dreamy quality then "his name is Inuyasha he is an Inu-Hanyou and the second son of the great Inu-Daiyoukai dog general of the west."

"Wow you certainly got lucky there especially since it's said the Inu No Taisho mated for love rather than duty."

"Yes, that rumor is true according to what Inuyasha has told me his father loves his mother very much, although I haven't met his parents yet."

"Well then it seems like Inuyasha is fallowing in his father's footsteps although I have to wonder why Inuyasha hasn't taken you to see his parents yet."

Keh, could you both stop talking about me like I aren't even here even though you both could sense that I am?"

They turned twin mischievous smiles on him "but Inuyasha where would the fun be in that?" Kikyou said and Kagome just nodded her head in agreement. The white haired hanyou just scowled at them and both females burst out laughing. Meanwhile the hanyou had to wonder at the strong bond of friendship he could sense forming between the two females.

8888888888

That night as the sat around the fire in the hut Kagome listened with rapt attention as Inuyasha recounted some of his many adventures he had went on before and after he met and fell in love with Kikyou. She nearly died laughing chocking on her stew when he recounted the tail of how a witch obsessed with hair tried to steal his. And when he refused to give her his hair she cast a curse on it before he killed her that turned his hair as red as his fire rat robes. She really couldn't help herself the image of Inuyasha with bright red hair was too laughable to resist.

But, she couldn't shake the feeling that a serious conversation was coming up as soon as young ears were unable to hear it. Sure, enough as soon as Kaede had been put to bed Kikyou and Inuyasha turned to her with serious expressions on their faces. As soon as she saw how serious their expressions where she immediately put aside the rest of her uneaten stew. "What is it" she asked already having a pretty good idea of what they wanted to talk about. "A while ago Inuyasha sensed a strange presence in the forest…when he went to investigate it disappeared."

"However, Inuyasha thinks it is still there because that is what his instincts are telling him, and his instincts have never been wrong before."

"and you want to know if I sensed anything strange on my way to the village correct?"

At their nods she pretended to think for a moment and decided to throw them a bone and hopefully ease their worries. "I will admit I did sense a strange presence in the forest on my way here and that it was the aura of a powerful youkai."

"Yeah that's what Inuyasha and I sensed as well…Inuyasha was also able to sense that the youkai is female and a full-blooded Inu-youkai."

"True" Inuyasha cut in "but I also sensed something off about her it was like she was distressed as if she had been severely injured by someone or something."

"If that's the case Inuyasha" Kagome spoke up "then it might be best to leave her alone for the time being."

"After all youkai in distress especially female youkai in distress are dangerous to be around even for a hanyou as strong as you are because the likelihood their inner beast is in control is very high."

"Your right" he said with a resigned sigh "hey, look at it this way at least she hasn't attacked the village yet, so she must still have some amount of control over herself." At that he brightened a little bit "and if it makes you feel better I will postpone my journeying and stay in the village until the youkai recovers and moves on."

"You would do that" slight disbelief lacing his tone "of course we are friends after all."

"You consider me a friend?"

"Yep and Kikyou to." With that she laid down and was instantly asleep leaving a gaping hanyou and an utterly flabbergasted Kikyou awake to ponder her words.

 **[End Chapter]**


	11. Chapter 11 Found Out

**Why Me**

Chapter 11: Found Out

As Kagome found out a few weeks later after she had thought about Onigumo and what he or rather what he became had done to the Inuyasha and Kikyou of her time line it turns out she could have just saved all that energy for training herself. Because it turned out Onigumo's plot had already been pulled before she had even arrived in the village only this time neither of the intended victims was fooled. Though she was upset about losing so much time to train herself one good thing did come of her staying in the village. She got her powers to cooperate.

Since she had only really kept her senses open to keep a supposed eye out for the mysterious Inu-youkai female, helped out around the village (mostly playing with the children), and chatted with the people whose hut she shared she hadn't really focused on her powers. Not focusing on her powers helped them naturally balance themselves out instead of her forcing them to balance out which was better in her opinion. Especially since every time she forced her powers together while practicing they exploded sending her flying and either she landed painfully on her back with burns or into a tree with burns, the latter of which hurt far worse.

Remembering those incidents in the forest she had to give a chuckle at the irony that for once not doing anything actually helped. Her mind came back to what her thoughts had originally been centered on she was thinking of leaving soon after all there was no longer a threat of any danger and she would eventually see Inuyasha, Kaede and Kikyou again. After all it was only a matter of time before someone that knew her found out she was back 500 years before she was supposed to have been.

She could just imagine her adoptive family's reactions to the news especially Shippo's and Sesshomaru's. Shippo would be overjoyed that his kaa-san was back even though he now probably looked way older than he had the last time she had seen him, and Sesshomaru would probably immediately go out and hunt her down so he could mate her so she couldn't leave him ever again. Assuming he hadn't already found someone else to be with though she knew in her mind that was highly unlikely her traitorous heart said otherwise.

The Inuyasha from the previous timeline had done more of a number on her heart that she had originally assumed she thought with a frown marring her fair features her teeth gnawing her lower lip absentmindedly as she though. It was as the saying goes though "time heals all wounds" she would just have to let time heal hers to. And maybe one day hopefully soon her heart would be completely healed from the damage it had been dealt, so she could truly open her heart to Sesshomaru when the time came if her still wanted her that is.

Now to break the news to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Even though they knew it was going to happen at some point it was probably going to be hard for them to say goodbye to her, and if she were honest with herself it was going to be hard for her to say goodbye to them as well she had really grown attached to them in the short time she had been in the village. But she really should go now that she no longer had a purpose here anymore, especially since Toga was bound to send someone after Inuyasha and chances were whoever he sends after Inuyasha would know her or know of her. Then it will be game over for her she won't be able to hide any longer and she still wasn't ready to face her adoptive family (and potentially her future in laws) again just yet.

 **8888888888**

Kay sighed as he moved through the forest at a steady pace he like most messengers that worked for the Inu No Taisho hated taking messages to the young prince Inuyasha. And it wasn't because he was bad per se it was just that he was a little okay more like a lot brash and abrasive in his way of speaking and doing things. And because he was one of the Inu No Taisho's most trusted messengers he got nearly all the really important messages an honor in most cases to be trusted with such important information, but right now it was just an annoyance. However, this message really was very important indeed so he just had to live with it until he delivered the message and was handed a reply to take back to the palace. Then he could be one his way and hopefully out of the young prince's presence in relatively short order.

 **8888888888**

As she had expected Inuyasha and Kikyou and surprisingly enough Kaede didn't take the news of her leaving well. She had really had to leave though and there really wasn't a need for her presence here anymore Naraku was dead and Inuyasha, Kikyou, and her hadn't sensed the strange female inu's (her) presence that had been bothering Inuyasha for weeks. They did manage to talk her into staying one more night and Kikyou and Kaede went all out in preparing a feast for her even though she would be having breakfast with them tomorrow before she departed. After dinner it was quiet all of them just taking in each other's presence not knowing how long it would be before they saw each other again.

The next day they all woke up early and after sharing one last meal together Kagome prepared for travel. Refilled pack in hand and several hugs later (from Kikyou, Kaede, and surprisingly enough Inuyasha) Kagome was on her way once more knowing that she had spent too much time near the well, the tree, and the village where both of her journeys originally began.

Kagome so caught up with her thought's of Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kaede and how things in this timeline were so different from the one she knew as well as the beauty of nature around her didn't notice the pair of widened eyes that watched her every step away from the village from inside the forest.

 **8888888888**

Kay couldn't believe his eyes he had met the miko before when she had lived at the palace and when they had heard the miko had to go home even he was saddened and he hadn't known her all that well. And now here she was 200 years later and looking exactly she had 200 years ago. The first question that came to his mind once he got over his shock was how was it possible she was still alive? Then he shook his head after all it wasn't his business what was his business was letting his lord know that she had returned. But first he had a message to deliver to his lord's youngest son then he could hurry and inform his lord that the miko had returned.

Walking forward once more he made his way to where the young prince's aura was emanating from even more determined now than before to make a swift return to the Western Lands. Upon arriving the young prince was already waiting for him and he was offered to come inside and have a cup of tea by the young prince's intended. Once everyone was seated and had been served tea he began to relay his message "You prince Inuyasha of the West are hereby ordered by your father to return to the Western Lands at once and present your intended mate before the council." Kay finished his tea as he awaited the prince's answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou said while gently placing her hand on his arm that had suddenly tensed up.

"Keh I know"

"I'm not ashamed of you I just hate dealing with all the old codgers on the council and their politics." She smiled brilliantly at him and said "I love you too Inuyasha" which caused his cheeks to become the same color as the fire rat robe he wore. While Kikyou just watched his cheeks turn red and quietly chuckled behind her hand at her future mate's embarrassment.

After Inuyasha got his embarrassment under control he told the messenger that he would begin traveling as soon as they had gathered provisions for the journey and alerted the villagers that they would be gone for a time. Kay took that as his dismissal and would inform his lord upon his arrival that his youngest and his future mate would arrive about one week from his own arrival since it would take them twice as long to reach the palace as him and it would take him seven days.

 **8888888888**

As soon as the messenger left they began packing for the three of them to head west since Inuyasha didn't know how long they would be staying in the west they would be taking Kaede with them. Though Inuyasha didn't want to leave the village unprotected while he and Kikyou were away there were unfortunately some youkai out there dumb enough to attack a village under his protection.

Perhaps Kikyou could set up a temporary barrier around the village while they were gone. It wouldn't protect those that ventured outside the village but at least everyone in the village would be able to sleep peacefully at night knowing they hadn't been left completely without protection. Mind made up he would ask Kikyou to do just that this way if someone did attack and somehow managed to break or even crack her barrier they would know so they could come back immediately and aid the villagers.

As Inuyasha moved to tell his future mate his plans concerning the village his thoughts moved to Himeka the kind miko that had shared their hut for a short time and his eyes brightened at a though that suddenly came to mind maybe if they hurried they could catch up with her and travel together at least for a little while anyway. Even having known Himeka for such a short time he, his future mate, and future little sister though of the younger miko as family.

Himeka had been nothing but courteous and kind to them while she had stayed with them. She wasn't prejudiced against youkai and hanyou like so many others were. She was very thoughtful, soft spoken most of the time (but man could she roar like an angry inu-youkai if someone pissed her off), and very intelligent and perceptive. But more than that she was selfless the most selfless person he had ever met youkai or human always putting the needs of others before her own. And that undeniable fact is what played the biggest factor Himeka the traveling priestess who he had only just met earning his respect.

 **8888888888**

What Inuyasha didn't know was while Kagome had started out in a westward direction she has turned east heading towards the slayers village hoping for a reunion between herself and two more of her best friends. Even though they wouldn't know who she was thanks to her wish she hoped she had the opportunity to become friends with them once more and perhaps play matchmaker to a certain monk and youkai slayer.

Meanwhile miles away a messenger hurried away pushing himself to his limits carrying two very important messages. The first a response the message he had originally been sent to impart and the second the news that a certain miko had returned.

 **[Chapter End]**

Author's Notes:

Hey all my lovely readers I know it has been quite some time since my last update and for that I am truly sorry, but I got a pretty severe case of writer's block. I had the basic outline of this chapter planned out but I couldn't for the life of me come up with the details. Hopefully I will be updating again soon for you as an apology for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I know I hate to wait for a writer to come out with their newest chapter to their fanfiction for the ones I fallow so I hate to do the same to my readers.

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


End file.
